The tragic tale of Billy Crash
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Several years before the film's events we learn why Billy Crash became the man he was after losing the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

To say that Billy Crash was misunderstood would be truly a complete understatement.

Several years before he met his grizzly demise at Candyland, he had a life. One that sadly dealt him the pieces that brought him to his end. It began actually three years before his death. Three whole years when he was actually a complete different person. Not the racist, violent, and mean psychopath that Django met.

 **1855 - Mississippi**

It all began when Billy was riding into town. He had the last few days off with a few of the other ranchers, and was currently planning on going to Crystal's Saloon, and shack on up at the inn above. There he would drink, play poker, and maybe lure up some of those whores that were waving from the saloon's balcony for the last several months. He had taken good notice of all of them, and decided since he had a tight roll of money in his left boot, he would enjoy the fruits of his labor and kick back for a while before heading back to Candyland. That was the difference between himself and all of the other ranchers who worked at Candyland. He had always been insanely good with saving money ever since he was just a boy and started off helping the local village mason in his shop. An orphan, he had grown up in a small church right outside New Mexico along with several other children without any homes. A result of a rape, he was given up at just a few days old. There he was raised with strict values before being turned off on his own at fifteen. Even then, he saw how ugly people could get when hungry. How terrible it felt to sleep on a filthy dirty floor, beaten if you spoke, or did the wrong thing. The moment he was able to run away, he headed East, working odd jobs, all the while saving as much as he could. That's how he earned his nickname name

"Cash" instead of Crash, due to his clever way of dealing, sorting, saving, and making money. The nickname drove him nuts, but like most things he didn't give it any further mind. Always thinking two steps ahead, he got himself a job as a rancher here at Candyland after years of being on the road. For most of his twenties he worked on a ranch in Texas, before himself and several others were brought over by Calvin needing good responsible men. Currently, Billy had almost twelve thousand dollars stashed away. He didn't really have any plans besides maybe in a few years to return back to Texas and seek out his own piece of land. Until then he was content working at Candyland, and sleeping out back with the guys. It was a gritty, dirty, and hard life but he didn't mind it. He was behind today, the others had gone on ahead and were at least a half an hour or so closer to town than him. He had started off on old Pallor his horse slower than usual, trying to enjoy the mild weather for a change.

Usually the weather was down right unbearable, sticky, and hot. He really didn't mind it since he had grown accustom to working in the hot blazing sun, but as of lately whenever he did indeed get the chance, he liked to slow things down, relax, and be alone with his thoughts. That's when he saw her. He wasn't completely sure if he really believed in love at first sight, but the moment his eyes scanned over to the side of the dirt road and saw her, his heart began hammering in his chest and all sounds, sights, and smells blended together. She was young, sitting in a gray skirt, and Navy Blue sailor blouse. She had gorgeous black hair, pinned up, framing her freckled face, and old worn cowboy boots. She was sitting underneath a weeping willow onto of a spread out blanket making something with her hands. Slowing Old Pallor down, he pulled back on the leather reins, and came to a halt. The girl looked over in his direction, and that's when he knew he was a goner. Her eyes were the most beautiful light shade of blue he had ever seen. Almost as blue as the ocean. She didn't seem to make exact eye contact, staring in his general direction before her head cocked to the side.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Billy's expression changed instantly. Looking at the way she was staring, he couldn't have been more than just a few feet away from her onto the dirt road. She sat on the side, staring up but not exactly seeing him. Clearing his throat, he tipped his hat.

"Sorry to distube you miss, just wondering why a pretty little thing like yourself is doing out here alone?"

The girl's expression changed, instantly she reached beside her, grasping an old buck knife with a wooden handle. Holding it up, she sat back cool and collected, not looking even the slightest bit scared.

"Listen here, this isn't the first time a fella has gotten fresh with me. I might not be able to see well, but I'm better than most men with this blade, so unless you want your prick cut off, back away!"

Billy grinned, she sure was a spit fire. Slowly dismounting Pallor, he stood beside him and held up his hands.

"Hey, you don't need to hold up that thing. I don't mean no harm. Just on my way into town and noticed you sitting alone here. My name is Billy Crash."

The girl was still staring off, she continued holding the blade as he cleared his throat and slowly brought Pallor over. She moved the blade, looking a little on edge. Still with one hand held up high, he looped the reign around a thick branch of a tree next to them. Standing back, he raised one hands.

"I swear I'm completely harmless. Just needed to rest my horse. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name…"

"Because I didn't give it."

Billy grinned as she continued holding the blade out. Looking closer, he saw that she was working with several small tools he didn't quite recognize. There were thin wire bracelets around her, along with colorful glass beads. It seemed as if she was making jewelry or some sort. Smiling, he leaned back, slowly lowering his hands.

"I don't mean to bother you. I mean, it sure does look like you can handle yourself…"

That's when he cocked his head to the side, looking at her closer.

"Can't you see?"

The girl's expression changed for just a flickering moment, she continued staring off before finally lowering the blade. Sighing, she shook her head.

"Not really…no."

"You blind?"

"Getting there. I can sorta see different shapes and colors if they are up close, but no…I can't see."

"Why don't you have glasses?"

The girl looked annoyed.

"If glasses could fix it wouldn't I be wearing them?"

Billy grinned.

"I reckon you would. Please don't take any defense, just the only blind person I've ever met is old man Timber from Eastport, he was blind."

"Yeah well…"

The girl laid the blade on her lap, and stared up in his general direction.

"I get along just fine."

"You from town?"

"Past week yes."

"That so?"

"I work for Mr. and Mrs. Anderson."

"Aren't they the ones that own the Anderson ranch just outside of town. They own part of the general store now huh?"

She nodded, brushing some of her fallen bangs away from her face.

"They moved down here from California. They got a couple of people working for them. They settled down here earlier this month starting the ranch."

"Horses?"

"Yeah, and peach trees. They used to grow oranges on the coast. They came over here after they bought stock in several businesses in town. Mr. Anderson is trying to give it a go since his children are married off in these parts."

Billy slipped out one of his hand rolled tobacco cigarettes and popped it into his mouth. Taking a match from his pocket, he struck it against the back of his boot before cupping his hands and inhaling. The girl sniffed the air.

"That red apple?"

Billy grinned.

"You want one?"

"Sure…"

Taking one from his pocket, he walked over before squatting down. Handing it to her, he watched mildly amused as her hand reached out, almost missing it before he placed it between her fingers.

"Hold on a second…"

Taking his second to last match, he struck it against his boot and leaned over, helping her light it. Moments later, both sat on her blanket smoking in the hot morning sun. The shade from the tree made it all the more pleasant, as did the gentle cool breeze, that kept making Billy get a whiff of whatever perfume she was wearing.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. So, you Anderson's family or work or them?"

"I ain't got no family. I'm an orphan. Parents died when I was just a baby. The Anderson's adopted me when I was just four. My vision was better then, but I worked on the farm with a few other children my age."

"When did your sight start to go?"

"When I was twelve or so, it's gotten worse as have my headaches…"

"You see a doctor about it?"

"The Anderson's don't exactly in wasting money like that, but I was able to save up some of my earrings and go a few years back. Mind you it wasn't nearly as bad as it is now."

"So you work on the farm, even with your sight like that?"

"There's eight of us in total. Most of the boys work on the farm, me and Minnie mostly help Mrs. Anderson with the house, but I make these bracelets for Mrs. Anderson and sell them to the general store."

"How much are they?"

"A dime a piece, they actually sell pretty well and the materials are cheap. I did the same back on the coast. With my vision the way it's going it's one of the few things I can still do. I spend a few days making them and on Friday I head to the store and sell them."

"You come out here all alone?"

"It's easy, I know we're just a few miles outside of town. Once the gravel starts heading West I know I'm in town. Three yards later I'm at the store. From the store I walk until I reach the East stables, walk down the road another mile, and onto the road that leads to the Anderson's. It isn't that hard."

"You do that all yourself? Barley seeing?"

"I got my cane even though it's pretty pretty worn. The first few days we arrived I walked the route for a whole day before I memorized it. It's actually not that hard if you can get used to it. I can feel texture, listen for sounds, same as with the ranch. I may not be exactly graceful but I do okay."

Billy sat back, shaking his head as he continued smoking his cigarette.

"Doesn't seem right a girl alone walking. There are some real mean bastards around here, knife or no knife you gotta watch out."

"I'll take that in mind Mr. Cash."

"Just Billy."

"All right Billy. Is it short for William?"

"Just Billy."

The girl nodded, finishing her own cigarette before reaching into her pocket. Taking out an old brass pocket watch. Watching closely, he saw her open the tiny glass faceplate and use her fingers to read the time. After a moment she sighed, shut the watch and returned it back to her pocket.

"Excuse me Billy but I gotta get going…"

"You need a hand?"

Shaking her head, the girl began gathering up her tiny glass beads, wire, and tools. Watching her amazed, he couldn't believe how quickly she moved as she packed everything away in a tiny old gunny sack. Within no time everything was put away as she slipped her knife into her pocket.

"Here…"

Billy rose to his feet, stepping off the blanket as he offered his hand. The girl didn't exactly catch on, before he reached down and grasped her hand. Her skin was smooth and soft against his rough larger hand. Helping her up, he watched as she went to lean down to gather her blanket but he beat her to it. Folding it up, he held it before asking where she wanted it? Motioning to her gunny sack, she opened it as he slid it inside, surprised it even fit. Drawing the rope string, she lopped it around her shoulder, and grasped her cane.

"Thank you Billy."

"No problem. Listen, I'm heading into town. It would be a pleasure if you rode with me?"

The girl looked uncertain.

"I better not. The Anderson's are sorta funny of who their workers talk to. Besides I'm due back."

"I'll drop you in town, honest."

The girl stared blankly for a moment before he laughed.

"Listen, you got nothing to worry about. I won't be fresh. Besides I know if I even tired anything I might have that knife dug deep into my throat."

The girl softly smiled.

"You got that right…"

"So please, ride with me. It won't take long and save you some time."

After a moment she nodded before Billy smiled. Unhooking Pallor, he reached down putting his hand around her waist to scoop her up onto the saddle with himself. Instantly he felt her tense, and had to hold back from chuckling. Stepping up, he lifted her up, and had her sit in front of him sideways.

"Put your arm around my neck and hold on tight, I got your bag and cane…"

The girl nodded as she adjusted herself, sitting close against him, staring off into space. Fixing her bag and cane to the back, he checked himself before gently kicking Pallor as they started to ride down the road. Instantly the girl wobbled before holding onto Billy tighter. her hand went around his shoulder and neck, leaning in close. Feeling the side of her body against his own, he tried to focus on riding instead of how sweet she smelled, or how soft her hand felt against his sunburnt neck. He continued riding, listening to Pallor gallop against the road, before his eyes closely looked her over. She really was beautiful.

"I didn't get your name yet…"

The girl seemed to snap out of her thoughts as she continued holding onto him as they rode along.

Turning her head she looked up at him. "Blue."

"Blue? Like the color?"

She nodded. "I never knew my real name so the Anderson's ended up calling me blue because of my eyes, just sorta caught on."

"Well that's real pretty. Pleased to meet you Blue…"

He saw another flicker of a smile on her lips. Together they rode on in silence, and Billy had to resist from moaning whenever she clutched onto him or sat closer to him as Pallor bounced and bumped their bodies against each other. He knew he was getting pretty hard between the tight frabic of his jeans as they kept riding along, and prayed to God she wouldn't feel it or notice. Instead, she sat there, leaning against him before finally they reached town, two whole streets packed with businesses. It was a busy day in town, and people were all about.

"I can take you up to the store…"

Blue quickly shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, I'll get off here."

"You sure?"

"Positive, thank you for the ride, it was awfully kind of you."

"Yeah well, I don't want a pretty thing like yourself getting hurt. Like I said, these parts aren't really the place you wanna wander alone."

"I can…"

"I know, take care of yourself."

Blue blushed slightly before Billy told her to hold on. Carefully he helped her down onto her feet. Feeling better that he was standing, he couldn't believe the erection he had. Hoping to walk it off, he turned and took her cane and bag down from Pallor and handed her them. Watching again, he saw her slip the bag on and clutch her cane. Tipping his hat, he smiled.

"Well, I certainly hope our paths will cross again Blue."

"I'm sure they will. Take care Billy Crash…"

With that he watched her turn and walk away, using her cane as she walked her way down the street. Watching her, he smiled. Once he lost sight of her in the crowds, he walked Pallor over to the stables, still smelling that sweet perfume on his clothes.

 **That night…**

"Oh honey, that's okay sugar. Happens to most men…"

Rose, one of the whores said as she stashed the cash he had given her earlier into her corset. Buckling his belt, he stood more than a little angry and embarrassed. The only times he hadn't been able to get it up was one he was three sheets to the wind drunk off his ass.

Tonight after spending some time downstairs at the saloon, he had taken Rose upstairs. After a good half an hour of sweating and trying, he simply threw her a few crumpled up bills and told her to leave. Blowing him a kiss, Rose winked before leaving, shutting the door behind him. Sitting on the bed, outraged, he swore under his breath before knowing he needed to get some fresh air. Later… Dressed, Billy smoked a cigarette, and walked the back alleyways, hearing the faint music from the saloon. Most of the other work hands were upstairs fucking whatever whore they could pay the cheapest. Taking a good walk, he stuck to the shadows, watching the little ember of his cigarette glow in the darkness. That's when he looked out and saw the general store. It was closing, and he watched Blue carefully climb down the steps using her cane. Mr. Miller waved to her goodnight before heading in his own direction.

Billy watched from a distance as Blue started to walk with her cane down the main street. That's when he heard cat calls and whistles coming from the other direction. Turning, he saw three drunken fools hanging out near the closed post office. Blue didn't pay them any further mind and didn't take notice that they were silently following her. Instantly, Billy threw down his smoke and followed. A few minutes later, Billy just a few yards away watched just as they reached the edge of town as the men circled around Blue.

"My! My! What is a pretty little pussy like yourself doing out here all alone?"

Blue tried pushing past them, showing no reaction. Two of the other men blocked her way.

"Hey don't you have any manners? We're talking to you!"

"Fuck off and leave me be!"

Blue snapped, trying to push past. That's when one of the men gave her a good push, causing her to stumble forward. Billy thought for sure at his distance that she was going to trip and sprawl out forward. Instead, she swayed, used his cane to brace herself and spun around with her trusty knife lashed out.

"Leave me be dammit!"

The men all laughed, circling in on her. As one, the largest of the three stepped toward Blue turned quickly to the right and jabbed the knife straight into his shoulder. Roaring with pain, the man screamed, pulling backwards taking the blade with him.

"YOU BITCH!"

With that the other two men jumped forward like a pouncing animal. One took a handful of Blue's hair, yanking upward as the other swung out his fist. First punching her in the stomach, then in the face. Billy's entire face crumpled as he watched this all unfold within thirty or so seconds. Breaking off into a full speed run, he reached the two men and took his pistol out. Instead of firing, he turned it backwards, hitting one of the men as hard as he could with the pearl butt of his gun. He heard it make impact with the man's skull, causing a terrible cracking noise to fill the night air. The other man turned just in time to be greeted by the back of Billy's gun right across the bridge of the nose. Howling out in pain, the man collapsed to his knees, nose gushing blood. Blue fell backwards, tangled up with her cane and hit the gravel hard.

Turning, Billy saw the other man, Blue's knife rammed straight into his shoulder. Billy's face glared as he aimed the gun straight towards the man laying on his back. He cocked the gun, taking it off the safety. His eyes stone cold, he waited. The man looked up at Billy before he stepped forward, spurs clicking as he squared down, gun aimed.

"I'm…sorry, please…we didn't mean anything…"

Billy leaned forward, pressing the barrel of the gun right against the trembling man's forehead.

"You and your buddies leave town now or so help me God I'll shoot you all down like dogs."

The man nodded before Billy stood up. Hearing the moans and yells of pain from the others, he watched as the man slowly got to his feet, knife still sticking out of his shoulder before struggling to help his two friends up. The one he had hit over the head wobbled, grasping onto the larger one as the third, who's entire face was dripping with his own blood struggled. The three turned, and as fast as they could hurried away in the darkness. Billy felt his blood boil, his temples pound, and his chest heave. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so angry. Slowly he turned, and saw Blue getting to her feet. Her clothes were a little dirty, and her hair messy, but otherwise she seemed okay. Putting his gun back, he marched over.

"That you Billy Crash?"

Billy froze raising an eyebrow.

"How did ya know?"

"Your voice, and those spurs. I get used to people's different sounds in no time. They gone?"

Billy turned, he didn't see nor hear them anymore. Instead faintly he could still hear the music coming from the saloon. Shaking his head he turned back towards her.

"They ran off, you okay?"

Blue blindly reached down, trying to locate her walking stick before Billy snatched it up and handed it to her.

"Thanks…"

That's when he saw the bruise all ready beginning to form near her jawbone. The skin looked ugly and red.

"Jesus you're hurt…"

"No, I'm fine really…"

Billy reached forward trying to take a better look at her face. Instead she flinched away. Shaking her head, she brushed back some of her hair from behind her ears and clutched onto her cane.

"I'm fine, I'll just tell the Anderson's I was clumsy and fell…"

"Bullshit, you were attacked."

"They won't see it that way. I'm sorry for making you go to all that trouble. I'm not trying to sound ungrateful or anything but…you weren't following me were you?"

"I was out having a smoke and noticed you leaving the store. I saw those fellas starting to follow you. It's my own damn fault I didn't run over faster, I'm sorry."

Blue's glassy eyes stared off as she shook her head.

"It isn't your fault. I should have been listening better. Looks like you were right Mr. Crash. A stupid girl like me really shouldn't be wandering. Did they get my knife…"

"Never mind that, please let me take a look at your face dammit."

Blue went to step away when Billy's hands shot out, taking hold of her arms. Gently he pulled her forward before closely examining her face. The moment his fingers touched her, she flinched away, hissing out in pain. Instantly, Billy dropped his eyes.

"Sorry…"

He could tell the skin was all ready swollen. That bastard had really taken a good whack at her before he ran over. Pulling back slightly, she shook her head.

"I'm fine really. I'll put a cool cloth on it once I get back to the Anderson's…"

"How's your stomach?"

"Fine really, please I have to go…"

He wouldn't let go. Instead he looked over her pale innocent face and sighed, looking her closely over.

"How old are you?"

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"I just turned sixteen why?"

Jesus, she was young enough to be his own daughter. Looking at her, he couldn't believe how pale she looked living out here. Her hair was dark and healthy looking, and her eyes…as beautiful as they were they seemed out of place on her. A girl like this should of had dark brown eyes, maybe hazel, not a light crystal blue like this. She reminded him almost of a China doll. Blue stared up, before her nose wrinkled.

"You smell like moonshine…"

"Maybe a quick shot of some would help with that face, it's going to hurt like Hell in the morning…"

"I'm fine really…"

Letting go of her wrists, he knew not to press the issue. Motioning with his head towards the stables he sighed.

"Let me at least ride you over to the ranch, you shouldn't walk after this. Those fools might still be around."

"I'll be fine."

"You sure are stubborn aren't you?"

A small smile appeared on Blue's face before she reached out. It was Billy's time to flinch.

"What are you doing?"

"Can I touch you're face? Sorry habit of mine…"

Billy stood there raising an eyebrow before shrugging. Standing there he waited as Blue stood up on her tiptoes and reached forward. Her soft hands felt his face, first against his own jawbone, up to his cheeks which were covered in almost three day old stubble. Slowly her hands swept over to his lips, tightly closed, his chin, up to his nose, and over his forehead. She touched the brim of his hat before leaning in closer. Her breasts pressing against him as she closely, just a mere inch away stared at him. Setting back on her feet, she smiled.

"You are a handsome man Mr. Crash."

Billy laughed.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Now please, can I take you home."

Blue shook her head.

"It wouldn't be a good idea. I'm fine really. I'm not exactly good at this but thank you."

Turning, she clutched onto her cane before walking away. He could tell just from here that she was hurting, but was doing a damn good job hiding this. Shaking his head, he decided to follow her. He would keep his distance, but wanted to make sure she got home along fine. He walked as softly as he could, knowing very well those stupid spurs were giving him away. Still, Blue never turned back once. Instead she continued on without pausing once. Finally, just outside of town she turned towards the fields down a dirt road. He decided he had gone far enough just in case these Anderson's had men waiting with guns protecting the land. Watching her go in nothing but the pale moonlight, he couldn't believe it, but the strangest overwhelming sense of protecting her settled around her. He knew if he ever saw those three bastards again he would kill them. With a tip of his hat, he turned and walked back to town with his hands in his pockets. He couldn't believe it, but he thought of her the entire time.

 **The next morning…**

Billy woke with a terrible hangover. Shuffling down the steps of the saloon he grabbed himself a hot cup of coffee, trying to nurse his headache. Most of the guys were still asleep upstairs. Feeling his stubble covered chin, he knew he needed to head to the bathhouse soon. This weather was making his sweat and stink to high Heaven, and remembering the faint scent of something he couldn't quite place. He remembered back when he was twenty eight or so he helped put in a new set of stairs at a small perfume shop. Remembering her hands softly touching his face images of ocean and exotic amber, maybe cedar wood as well…

It wasn't a strong smell, not overpowering like those whores like Rose who bathed in perfume to mask their sweat. Instead, Blue smelled clean, fresh, nothing like anything before. Remembering last night and those haunting blue eyes, he kept thinking about her before deciding maybe he would stroll on down to the general store and see what else he could find out about her.

 **Later…**

"She hasn't come in yet which is a little unusual since she said today she was bringing in more bracelets. You wouldn't believe how many people passing through buy that stuff. Pretty talented for a blind girl. You two know each other?"

Billy leaned against the counter of Miller's general store, picking at his nails with his pocket knife. Sighing he shook his head.

"No, not really. What do you know about the Anderson's, people who live with her outside of town."

Instantly Old man Miller's face dropped.

"I might not know them well since they are fairly new here, but I'll tell you one thing Billy Crash, they are not good people."

Billy turned, now interested.

"How so?"

Mr. Miller chewed on some chewing tobacco and shook his head.

"None of my business but all I know is they aren't good people. Couple of scan artist. They are well off, but you don't wanna know how they went about getting what they had."

"That blind girl Blue, she's their adopted daughter?" Miller nodded. "Along with a few others, all different ages. Children they aren't worth a damn. From what I heard if they work them hard until they drop or don't have any use for them. I can't figure out why they held onto Blue as long as they did. She's been with them for some time. That woman, Mrs. Anderson had come into town a few times. Breaks your heart hearing the way she barks at her, acting like she's stupid or something."

Billy nodded, all the while not liking what he heard. Not one little bit. Instead of heading to the bathhouse as expected, Billy decided to venture out over to the Anderson place and see if old man Miller knew what he was talking about. He hadn't really gotten a chance to take a look around the property but figured it was the same as the rest in this area. Besides, he couldn't stop thinking about Blue and wanted to know how her jaw was healing up. He had swung back around the saloon to see if anyone mentioned those three men last night but hadn't heard one single word. He figured like so many others, they were just passing through and picked the wrong person to start with. He knew very well if he hadn't strolled along, poor Blue would have gotten herself raped.

"Sixteen, good Lord…"

He muttered as he mounted Pallor and rode on down the road. He honestly couldn't believe it. After a while he reached the property and started on down the long dirt road. It really wasn't much of a ranch. There were two vast fields on each side lined with trees. Up ahead there were stables, a barn, and the main house. He saw a few slaves over near the stables tending the horses. trotting on over, he approached one who stared up at him with nervous eyes.

"This the Anderson place?"

"Yes sir, should I go fetch my master?"

Annoyed, Billy shook his head.

"No, I'm a friend of Blue, you know her?"

Instantly the slave glanced over at another who was sitting on a stump plucking feathers off a dead chicken. Billy caught the glance and his brow wrinkled.

"What's the matter?"

"Um, Miss Blue isn't calling on any visitors today sir."

"She okay?"

Before the slave could answer, a blood curdling scream came from the main house. Instantly Billy's head shot up staring in that direction. He waited for a moment before the sound came again, even louder. It was Blue.

"Goddamnit…"

He muttered before getting off his horse. Unhooking his pistol from it's holster, he marched his way towards the side of the house as the slave tried shouting for him to wait. Ignoring them, he continued forward and as he came closer to the side of the house, the cries and helpless screams of Blue came closer. Hurrying along, he looked inside one of the windows that he suspected was the kitchen. Blue was kneeling on the floor. She wore slacks, and nothing else. Her hair was back up, but fallen slightly in her eyes. She was crying loudly, chest hitching, and her head hung down. A massive woman, with graying hair held up her walking stick and shouted, waving it about.

"You think you are too good to work here and earn your keep. If it were't for us you would be laying in a ditch somewhere you lazy whore!"

Blue raised her head, it was hard to tell but Billy saw that the bruise on her jaw had spread all the way down to her throat. Tears were rolling down her face, and there were patches all over her back of different bruises, all ranging from different shades of blue, red, and a terrible ugly brownish yellow. Right away he knew what was going on here. Blue tried to explain herself.

"Please, i was jumped leaving the store last night. Three men almost killed me. I swear I was with nobody else!"

"Bullshit! You sure are lucky it ain't daddy talking care of you. Cut all that pretty hair off that head and shove it down your throat! You are a useless blind bat!"

Grabbing the stick, she swung it and hit Blue right across the back. Blue screamed as the woman raised it again, hitting her even harder causing the cane to splitter into two. That's when Billy had enough, grabbing his gun he ran around the house before reaching a side door. Pulling it open, nearly taking it off the hinges he ran inside almost skidding before running towards the source of the screams.

Once he entered the kitchen, he saw that bitch was using the longer part of the broken cane to continue beating Blue who had nearly collapsed onto the floor. Eyes widening with rage, he hollered at the top of his lungs for her to get away from her before firing a warning shot into the ceiling. The bullet echoed through the room, causing bits of crumbled wood to fall down. The large woman jumped, dropping the cane before turning and staring at him.

"Who in the Hell are you?!"

Billy aimed the gun right at her.

"I'm the person who's going to send you straight to Hell you big fat bitch, now get away from her or I'll blast you in the knee cap I swear to God."

"You are breaking into my house! I'll have the law after you!"

"And show them how you are abusing this poor girl?!"

"She's my daughter! I'll punish her as I see fit! Now get out before my husband arrives home and kills you!"

"She isn't your daughter and she was telling the truth last night about being jumped. I will go fetch the sheriff if I have to and show him how you are beating this poor girl to death!"

The woman glared before motioning over to Blue who had collapsed into a heap crying, her head in her hands, her back bleeding.

"Nobody cares about a little blind bitch like this!"

Billy then carefully reached into his boot and took out his tight roll of cash he had brought into town.

"If you feel that way then I would like to buy her."

The woman's face fell.

"She ain't no nigger!"

"Well you sure are treating her like one. There is a little over four hundred and fifty dollars in there, count it and see."

The woman didn't look like she was about to trust Billy, but he tossed the roll over to her just the same. Catching it with untrusting eyes, the woman silently began to count as Blue's sobs were the only sound that filled the kitchen. Billy's finger remained on the trigger of the gun as he waited. His eyes kept glancing over at Blue, wanting so badly to kneel down and check her. Instead, his eyes continued to return and glare at the woman before she finished counting. Snorting, she motioned over to Blue.

"You aren't sweet on her are you? No way any man with a brain would want to spend this kind of money on a blind little girl."

"Do we have a deal?"

"I want five hundred and fifty."

Billy took a step forward.

"No deal, I swear I will shoot and make sure you never walk again."

"You'll go to jail."

"It will be worth it seeing a pig like yourself bleed all over this nice clean floor."

Glaring back at him, the woman rolled her eyes and flapped her hand.

"Fine, stupid bitch was more of a hassle to take care of anyways. My husband won't be happy but money is money."

"I'm giving you ten minutes to collect whatever is hers and sign a paper over this sale. I don't want that husband of yours or anyone else stalking around wanting her back. If not I will go to the law you understand?"

The woman glared back before nodding.

"Fine…"

Walking out, Billy half expected her to return with a shotgun. Instead he waited, not daring to go over to Blue until he knew they were safe. Pistol ready, he waited, hearing the heart breaking cries of Blue as she remained on the floor. Finally the woman returned with a bag and two pieces of paper and a fancy quill pen.

"Come on dammit, sign and get her out of here she's bleeding all over my floor.

 **Later…**

One of the slaves had helped hook up Blue's bag to Billy's horse. His bill of sale was tucked neatly inside his vest pocket, and his jacket thrown over Blue's shoulders. He wanted her somewhat covered up before they left and didn't even take notice of her naked body besides the terrible and ugly bruises and wounds that covered her. Gun still pointed, he scooped her up and carried her to the horse where she continued to softy cry, burying her face against his chest. Once they were up on the horse, Billy glanced back once at the large woman staring at them at the porch before spitting in her direction.

Kicking Pallor, the horse cried as they rode off as fast as he could. Later… Just a few miles away from Candy Land, Billy stopped Pallor and made Blue look up at him. Tears were still rolling from her dead blue eyes.

"Shhhh, there, there, you're all right. It's all over…"

When he tried to hold her tighter, she cried out and instantly he knew it was her back. Sighing, he gently stroked her hair.

"What happened back there?"

"Mamma…I mean Mrs. Anderson saw the new bruises on me and didn't believe me about what happened last night…why did you come?"

"Call it a funny feeling."

"Did you really…buy me?"

"I'm sorry as Hell Blue but that's the only way that crazed bitch was going to let you go…"

Blue shook her head.

"You shouldn't have wasted your money. She's beaten me plenty before…"

"It ain't right. Nobody and I mean nobody should have to go through that. She could have killed you."

"I'm sure she didn't pack away any of my savings, but I'll find a way to pay you back Billy."

Billy shook her head.

"No need…"

"Yes it is. I'm not a slave, I may be blind but I'm not stupid. We just met the day before and this is the second time you have saved me. I won't allow it anymore or be ungrateful…I'll do whatever I can to pay off my debt, please…"

"What you can do is lay back and shut up. I'm taking you to the place I work at."

"Candy Land?"

"How did you know?"

"I asked Mr. Miller about you. Are you a work hand?"

"Sorta, my boss Calvin isn't the best of men but he's a sweetheart next to the Anderson's. I bought you fair and square back there and I have the papers to prove it. I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Anderson stalks around demanding you back or something but a deal is a deal. Calvin will stick up for you if he knows you're my…and forgive me for phasing it this way but property. We'll get you on the mend and maybe you can earn your keep here. It isn't easy and I honestly don't know what a practically blind girl could do but there are plenty of women there, so maybe something can be worked out."

"Billy…"

Blue then dropped her lifeless eyes and shook her head.

"Never mind, thank you…"

Reaching down, Billy took one of her smooth sweet smelling hands and kissed it.

"Don't pay that no more mind. Let's get you up here and rested okay?"

Blue nodded as Billy continued to ride forward. When he arrived ten or so minutes later

 **That night…**

"Why Billy Crash, I never thought I would see the day where you were as concerned as a daddy who watched their very own firstborn take a spill from a wagon."

Cora said with a smirk as she walked past him carrying fresh torn clothes. Billy ignored this remark and continued watching from the doorway of the quarters out back where some of the help along with the hands lived. He had carried Blue into Candy Land, and instantly yelled for one of the slaves to fetch a doctor. Now just a few hours later, he watched as Blue laid on her stomach, still topless, head turned to the side as her back was being tended to. Calvin, who was in his study with Stephen had come out to see what all the fuss was about. Stephen as always wanted to know what the hell was going on? Billy tried to explain himself, still holding onto Blue, covered up by his jacket and bleeding badly. Calvin had one of the men fetch the doctor, where he arrived within the hour. Billy had brought her to his room out back, laying her down.

She was unconscious most likely due to the pain. He stayed that way until the doctor arrived and forced him to leave. In the hallway Billy explained himself. He told Calvin about meeting Blue in town, and what the Anderson's were doing. Showing him the piece of paper that had the bill of sale, Calvin took it, brow wrinkled as he scanned it over.

"A sale is a sale Billy, but I must admit I haven't ever seen a white person sold for such a price. How old is she?"

"Barley sixteen."

Nodding, Calvin handed it over and shook his head.

"You are one of my best men Billy, so there's no judgement on where you spend your money. I don't know what in the hell we're going to do with a blind teenager…"

"She's very capable, you should see what she can do. Besides I'll take care of her, she'll be my responsibility. She can have part of my shares, including food. I swear if she's a problem I'll take care of it."

Calvin waved his hand.

"Hold on Billy, don't you worry, I'm sure my darling sister will find sue for her. She's been dying for another white girl to talk to and fuss with. She sure is pretty and I'm certain she'll find something for her to do. If you bought her, she's yours."

"What about the Anderson's?"

"Now Billy, I'm sure just between us you'll take care of them right?"

Billy's eyes narrowed before he nodded.

"You got that right."

"Well then, if you excuse me I got to meet Sheba in town to watch a fight."

Nodding, Billy watched Calvin leave before he turned back. The doctor had wanted to closely examine Blue, but after sedating her he had to go back into town to help a man who had broken his leg after falling from his horse. He said she had a few broken ribs, the bruises and cuts on her were bad, but would mend in time. She would have to lay this way for at least a week and to keep those cuts clean to avoid infection. He had promised Billy, he would be back within the week to check her over. Cora had helped put tea leafs and cool soaked cloths across her back as she slept. Billy usually didn't mind Cora, but tonight his hand itched to slap her. He watched as she continued laying the clothes across her badly bruised back before he sighed.

"I'll be back…"

Turning, Billy knew he wouldn't return until well after sunset, but he knew he had plans. Going into the barn, he took a whole armful of glass milk bottles and began filling them with lantern oil.

 **That night…** Billy had returned from the bathhouse on Candy Land's property, freshly shaven and dried off. Having changed into new clothes, he had tossed his jeans and vest away. The smell of oil and smoke was scrubbed clean off him. Returning to his quarters, he found Cora sitting in the chair beside his bed where Blue laid still asleep. She had the lantern on by the bedside table, and was sewing what appeared to be a button onto one of Calvin's jackets.

"Hi Billy, she's still asleep. You all right sugar?"

Billy nodded.

"Thank you Cora…"

Cora, slightly surprised by this got up and tucked her things under her arm.

"Um, I'll be in the main house…ring me or the others if you need anything. I just put fresh bandages on her, I'll be here in the morning to change them…"

Cora hurried away before Billy stared at Blue, still sleeping on her stomach, her hair pooled over one shoulder. Setting down his things, he walked over before slipping his boots off. Carefully, he scooted to the edge of the narrow bunk, hiking himself on one elbow watching her. Looking over her bruises beaten back, he sighed before whispering…

"Don't you worry darling. I'll take care of you…I promise…"

 **A few hours later…**

Drifting in and out of broken sleep, Billy was awoken to the sounds of hurrying footfalls. It was a little before dawn. He had fallen asleep gently inhaling the sweet scent of Blue's hair. Thomas, another work hand appeared in the doorway before freezing, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh shit, sorry Billy…"

Billy craned his neck up, stiff and sore.

"What is it?"

"That ranch she came from just burned down to the ground!"

Billy raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Thomas nodded.

"Yep, whole place burned down with everyone inside. Half the town is out there…"

"That's a shame…"

Calvin's voice said as he walked on in, cigarette holding in his hand. Thomas looked a little surprised to see Calvin back at their quarters at such an early hour.

"Um…" Calvin smiled.

"Thank you Billy for helping me with the horses tonight."

Billy at first didn't understand what Calvin was doing until he understood. Nodding, he looked up.

"Anytime…"

Calvin pointed to Blue.

"Good thing you got that pretty little thing out of there when you did. Those damn fools ended up accidentally burning themselves up."

With that Calvin turned and walked out, leaving Thomas speechless. For a second there was silence before finally Thomas took his hat off.

"Um, I'm gonna get some sleep…see you later."

Once he heard Thomas walk away, Billy knew he was safe. For some strange reason Calvin was covering up for him, and at this exact moment he wasn't going to question it. Instead he laid back down beside Blue, and gently stroked her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

By morning the buzz about Blue's arrival along with the mysterious burning of the Anderson farm filled the plantation. The sheriff arrived as suspected, and Calvin invited him into his pallor for some morning tea as he questioned him and Billy over Blue. Billy had been roused out of bed shortly after dawn.

Cora took over to watch Blue as Billy grabbed his hat and boots and hurried over to the main house after Cora said he was expected. There he stayed calm and collected, standing and answering the questions the sheriff asked. Calvin told the sheriff that around the time they estimated the fire began Billy was helping him along with one of his horses when he started to nurse it's back leg. He usually met him half way, and seeing that he was helping him almost ten miles away from the Anderson Ranch, it was impossible he was there to start the fire. The sheriff listened before looking over at Billy who remained still.

"Now what is this about their daughter Blue, the blind one? Word as it you bought her and the Anderson's were nightly upset. One of their hired help said Mrs. Anderson was cursing your name up and down the rest of the afternoon."

Billy shook his head.

"She wasn't their daughter sheriff, she was adopted. I ran into her the day before when some men passing through were giving her a hard time. I came over yesterday to go check in on her when I saw that Mrs. Anderson was beating her to holly hell. She's nearly blind, and just a child. I offered to…well buy her and she agreed but didn't like the price I was willing to pay flat out. I figured she could be of some help here on the ranch, even with her disability. I was just trying to do the right thing. She's around back if you want to see her, and see how chewed up her back is."

Calvin nodded.

"It's all true sir. Mr. Crash even has his bill of sale…"

He motioned to Billy who handed it over. The sheriff looked it over before glancing up.

"Don't you find it a little funny that the same day you buy this girl the entire ranch goes up in flames, killing everyone inside."

Billy shrugged.

"Bad luck for them, good luck for her that she wasn't there."

The sheriff stroked his beard before sighing and handed back the piece of paper.

"It doesn't appear to be any foul play, but the entire place including the corpses are burnt up pretty bad. The Anderson's were fairly new in these parts but from what I heard weren't very good people. You boys mind that girl…"

Getting up the sheriff thanked Calvin for the drinks before Calvin rose and saw him to the door. Billy watched uneasy before waiting. Shortly after Calvin arrived and Billy bowed his head.

"Thank you…"

Calvin waved his hand.

"Don't mention it. You are a good man Billy Crash. Now I'll give you the next few days off to tend to that girl. Call on Cora whenever you want. I'll have the doctor back here in a few days. Once she's got her strength back we'll have Laura figure out something with her. She's in town visiting in on some friends but when I saw her last night she was tickled pink over the thought of a white woman around here…"

The two began walking out back before calvin smiled and clapped onto Billy's shoulder.

"You gonna marry this girl Billy?"

Billy seemed taken a little off guard, blinking he stared.

"What?"

"Marry her. I mean I know you are one sly dog but we have certain appearances we need to keep here. It wouldn't be decent if you lived with this woman out of wedlock. Now I'm not saying you need to marry her right away, but do know people are watching, and…judging my friend."

With that Calvin turned and continued walking down the hallway leaving Billy speechless.

When he came back to his quarters, he saw Cora gently humming, dabbing the wet cloth against Blue's wounds. Blue, now awake laid there on her stomach, eyes snapped tightly shut as her tiny fists grabbed onto the bunk below. Billy dropped his eyes, before clearing his throat in the doorway. Cora looked over and smiled.

"Mr. Cash, we're just finishing up. She's a brave little thing, pretty to."

Billy walked over, spurs clicking before he paused at the edge of the bed. That's when Blue's faded eyes opened up and looked around the room.

"That you Billy?"

Billy sighed before looking at Cora.

"She all right?"

"She's exhausted but we're keeping her nice and cool. Had a little broth and water. The doctor left this…"

She held out a small greenish glass bottle.

"He said if the pain gets too bad to just dump some of this onto a cloth and have her breath in…"

"I'll take it from here…"

Billy, almost in a trance sat down beside her before Cora got up, carrying her basket out.

"I'll come back later this afternoon. I'll bring you some lunch to…"

Once Cora left, Billy reached over and gathered up one of Blue's hands. Gently, he kissed the top of it.

"How you doing darling?"

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"The Anderson's. I heard some of the men in the other room talking about it. Did it really burn down?"

Billy didn't say anything. After a few minutes, he sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. They said they think it was a lantern or something that started it."

"Are they all dead?"

"Yeah, the sheriff came by…"

Blue silently stared off to the side.

"There were a few good people that lived on that ranch, people like we who were adopted and worked the place…should have been me…"

"Don't you say that."

Billy snapped, squeezing her hand.

"It's true…I've been so much trouble all ready…"

"Don't you worry about that. Things are just fine, we got you on the mend…"

"You did it didn't you?"

Billy froze, instead of speaking he just stared down at her waiting for a response. Finally, her own hand squeezed his back.

"You did it for me didn't you? The others didn't deserve it Billy, but I'm happier than Hell mamma and daddy are gone. I hope they rot in Hell…"

"Well you don't need to think about that anymore…"

"I won't tell Billy, I owe you that. I know you were just trying to help, but please…don't kill on my behalf again. I don't deserve any bloodshed."

"Hush now…"

He reached down, gently petting her hair back. Looking over her broken and bruised up back he sighed.

"Does it hurt?"

"I'm kinda numb…everyone has been so nice. That woman Cora has a nice voice…"

"Do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine…"

"Don't lie Blue, you need some of this stuff?"

He shook the bottle Cora gave him. Shaking her head slightly, Blue remained laying there, her hand still in his.

"No, I'm fine…you got someplace you gotta be?"

"Actually, Calvin gave me a little time off."

"That's good. Enjoy yourself…I'm just gonna lay here for a while, sleep…"

"Well darling, that sounds like a good idea…"

Carefully he stood up again and scooted onto the bed with her. Making sure not to touch her back, he laid himself back, looking down at her. Blue remained staring forward.

"You don't need to stay…"

"I want you. I want to take care of you…"

"Billy…"

"Shhhh now, get some sleep…"

Brushing her hair back, he laid down, staring at her before smiling.

After some time, he finally drifted off as well.

For the remainder of the week Billy and Cora continued to tend to Blue. Billy stayed by Blue's side as much as possible, always feeling his blood boil whenever she cried out in pain as her wounds mended. At one point while Cora was cleaning her cuts, Blue grasped onto the sheets below her and stiffed a cry before Billy's eyes flashed and he drew his pistol.

""What are you doing to her dammit?!"

Blue tried to mutter an apology before passing out from the pain. Cora nervously looked up telling him she was sorry before going back to what she was doing. Putting his pistol back, he continued glaring at her.

"You hurt her, I'll hurt you."

When Cora left that night Blue raised her head. Instantly her pale blue eyes looked disappointed.

"She's helping me Billy. I'm not trying to tell you any of your own business but she is."

Billy told her to hush before sitting beside her. He hated to admit it, but she was right. Cora stayed with her during the day while he oversaw the fields with the other hands, and often rode into town rounding up possible Mandingo fighters. Today he spent an exhausting ten hours in a barn just a few miles down the road helping train two future candidates. He shouted at them, slowly circling around as they wrestled each other down to the ground. By the time he came back to the plantation Cora had fed, bathed, and tended to Blue. Still, she was a nigger plain and simple. It was her job to help and if she didn't like being shouted at she could take it up with him.

Calvin had met him in passing just yesterday asking on how Blue was healing up. Having it only been just a few days, Billy cleared his throat saying fine and thanked him again for his resources. Calvin smiled saying no trouble at all, but his sister was just itching to meet her. Once she was back on her feet he intended on the two meeting. But as much as Billy hated to think it, he liked it just being the two of them. Blue had been staying here almost a week now, and he knew for damn certain he had fallen head over heels in love for this girl. He missed her terribly whenever he rode off with the others, and thought about her all day until he returned after sunset.

As always he came back to his quarters to find Blue laying on her stomach, her wounds still looking horrible but slowly and surely healing. Most of the evenings Cora would stay with them, humming gently before retiring for the night. Once alone, Billy would crawl into the side of the narrow bunk and talk to Blue as she slept, not exactly sure if she could hear a single word. still, he enjoyed closely looking her pale sleeping face over, slowly memorizing every single detail of her skin. Every freckle, every shade, every single thing. Most mornings he awoke to hear the others getting ready to leave and once he dressed Cora would be waiting outside the door.

Within the end of the week, he was pleasantly surprised to find Blue sitting up. Cora fetched the doctor who remarked that her wounds were healing just fine. Within days she was walking. Then there came a day when Billy, hot, tired, and cranky arrived back to the plantation to find his bunk empty. Eyes widening, he noticed all of Blue's things missing. In the last nine days or so, he had gotten used to having her always there in his room waiting. Most of the time she slept, and Cora was always breathing down their necks, but she supplied the strangest sense of comfort to him. He knew rumors were flying high around, but none of the men dared to mention the fire, or Blue at all. More than once Billy's eyes drifted down to the sheet. She was usually topless, laying on her stomach. Once or twice he was tempted to glance below the sheets, seeing the side of her pulp scoops of breasts pressed against the bunk. More than once he wanted to reach down and touch her. Instead, he decided to stay decent as hard as it was. He wouldn't ruin this, not on his life. Seeing her gone, his heart leapt into his throat before he spun around, franticly looking around. When he reached the big house, he spotted Cora addressing a few of the maids who were going around back to scrub some sheets down. Hurrying over, he looked up at her as she carried a basket up the stairs.

"Where is she?"

"Blue?"

"No, Mary Todd fucking Lincoln! Who do you think?!"

"Calm down Mr. Crash…"

Billy raised his eyes and watched Calvin stroll down the steps, smoking one of his French cigarettes. Smiling, he stopped on the second to last step.

"Don't worry none Billy. Blue has moved into the big house."

Billy looked up at the massive white mansion.

"The big house?"

"Yes. Laura met with Blue this afternoon once we heard she was healing up nicely. You know, I have never seen my sister so happy to have another woman around to talk to. They hit it off perfectly and Laura insisted she stay here. Besides, it's only decent. A pretty young thing shouldn't be sleeping in the men's quarters out back. Anywho, it's not like you two are married or anything…"

Billy stared up, speechless. Calvin smiled, knowing he had gotten him.

"You can see her tomorrow. Laura is fetching some of the help to buy some antique glass beads for her to start making her some jewelry. She had some samples in her bag and she absolutely fell in love with them. Don't you worry, she's right up there and doing just fine…"

He motioned up to one of the windows before grinning.

"Now if you please excuse me, I have a poker game I must be getting to…"

With that Calvin turned and climbed the steps with Cora and disappeared inside the big house. Alone, and more than a little anxious, Billy's stunned hazel eyes scanned the house before looking up at the window. Furious, he made fists at his sides before stepping back a bit, boots kicking up dust. He saw thin tight coming from the drawn curtain, and wanted more than anything to climb those pillars and reach her. Standing there, he took a breath before knowing he counted himself lucky.

This was his home and place of work. Calvin was good to him, and even better for helping him cover up with the Anderson fire. He had allowed him to keep Blue here, and had maybe even given her a job or sense of purpose. Still, the idea of her with Laura turned his stomach. He couldn't believe it, but just these few hours away from her he missed her something awful. Shaking his head, he knew he was better off going back to his quarters, getting something to eat, and knocking off early. Still, he couldn't seem to calm his temper down. Strolling down the road, he kicked a few stones and suddenly felt depressed. When he reached his room, he saw the bed was made but seemed so empty now with Blue not laying on it. Walking in, he sat down on the edge of the bed before putting his head in his hands.

 **The next morning…**

Calvin had called the men out early to the front of the house where they were going to head into town to set up another fight. Riding on over on Pallor, his heart froze when he saw Blue sitting in a rocking chair next to Laura on the front porch. Blue's hair was up again, and she wore a simple white sundress that went down to her feet. On her lap were several pieces of wire and glass beads. She was working silently as Laura fanned herself. While Billy sat upon his horse, he completely tuned out watching her. She looked nice and cleaned up.

A little uncomfortable he figured sitting in that wicker rocking chair, but otherwise perfectly fine. Teddy, another hand shouted that they would head for town within the hour. Clicking his tongue and trotting Pallor to the side, he slid off as everyone went their own ways. Some were standing around talking, others going up the stairs to go inside for a fresh cool drink in the kitchen. Slowly, trying to act casual he made his way up the stairs before approaching her and Laura. Taking his hat off, he cleared his throat.

"Morning ladies."

Laura, a shameless flirt giggled as she continued using his fan.

"Why Billy Crash, I can not thank you enough for scooping up this sweet little piece of pie. Blue makes just about the finest jewelry, she's making me some earrings for next month's 4th of July ball. They are just about the most darling things, and she can cook! She'll be helping Cora and the others out tonight for dinner before joining us. Just wait until you try her cake, it's to die for!"

Billy smirked before looking down at Blue who continued staring forward. Just then Stephen hobbled out, clutching his cane asking Laura if she could come inside, there seemed to be a problem with her innovations, the printer got the color all wrong. Rolling her eyes and snapping the fan closed she muttered what fools she was dealing with before bunching up her skirt and following Stephen inside. Alone for a moment, the two were alone. The heat was miserable, and june bugs chirped in the bushes below. Taking a step closer, he reached down and gently touched her shoulder.

"How you feeling darling?"

"A little sore, but I'm fine. Everyone has been very kind. Most of all Mrs. Fitzwilly."

"Why do I think you're lying…"

Blue stared up, her eyes clouded.

"Huh?"

"You look bored stiff…"

"Oh not at all, I'm making her some jewelry and I've all ready been able to explore the house. Everyone is really nice, honest."

"It doesn't suit you."

Instantly Billy saw a faint smirk appear on her face. Shrugging, she sat back.

"I wish I didn't have to wear these dresses, they are awfully baggy on me. Mrs. Fitzwilly said they were hers when she was a girl, stored away in the attic. I prefer wearing slacks, easier to move around. I know it's not really lady like but I tend to trip up every once and a while and I don't like the idea of everyone seeing my bloomers…"

Billy laughed before taking a seat in Laura's empty chair. Scooting it closer, he reached over and patted her hand.

"Looks like she's got a pet. How's the house?"

"It's nice, far nicer than I'm up to. Now just between us?"

"Of course."

Blue sighed.

"I owe everyone my life, but I'm not used to living this way. I was more comfortable in your quarters honestly."

Billy nodded.

"Put a pretty good fright into my yesterday when I found you gone."

"Yeah, it's nice but…oh never mind, I'm just happy I'm here. Mrs. Fitzwilly said I can help in the kitchen to earn my keep and design jewelry for her. She talks so much…"

Billy chuckled.

"Well, Calvin is inviting some of us on over for dinner tonight, I'll see you?"

Blue nodded before Billy smiled.

"I'm glad you seeing you doing better Blue…"

Rising, he took one of her hands, gently turned it over kissing it. Instant color filled Blue's cheeks as Billy smiled and walked away, spurs clinking. Unknown to him, Calvin was watching from afar.

 **That night...**

As usual. the work hands and trainers didn't dine inside with Calvin and Laura unless they were well dressed, clean, and usually only welcomed whenever there was a business meeting. Tonight, Calvin had invited Billy, Thomas, and Butch in for dinner. Going to the bathhouse, Billy shaved, and dressed in his best, and took his hat off as soon as he entered the nice cool house. He was usually welcomed to dine inside the big house, but most nights he was held up in town with the others bringing in new slaves for purchase. Ushered into the dinning room, Calvin insisted that they all toast on this month's latest sucuess with the fights. There were new investors, and Calvin was in fine spirits as the maids brought in whiskey and scotch for them to toast. Laura sat there smiling, batting her eyelashes at her younger brother before desert was brought out.

The men all commented on how wonderful the cheesecake tasted before Laura looked across at Billy and smiled.

"That girl of yours sure is talented for someone with seeing problems. I mean you wouldn't hardly know she's blind. I looked in on her earlier in the kitchen, you should see the way she sets everything aside with her hands, even the way she measures. It certainly is interesting. I'm just delighted about her being here, sweet little thing."

Calvin nodded raising his glass.

"Yes Billy Crash, money well spent indeed."

Billy smirked, feeling a little embarrassed. He smiled, drinking from his glass all the meanwhile glancing and keeping his eye on the door to the kitchen. After dinner, Calvin invited the men to his pallor for a cigar but Billy excused himself for some fresh air. Walking around back, he reached the back screen door that opened to the kitchen and listened to the noses of the women busseling about cleaning up. Waiting, he climbed the few steps and looked in. Blue was sitting up on a stool, carefully stacking dishes. One wobbled from her hand and crashed to the floor. Two of the maids jumped before Tabby, one of the main cooks shook her head hurrying over as Blue climbed herself down to pick up the broken pieces.

"The lady of the house is going to be furious seeing you breaking her dishes…"

Blue tried picking up the pieces, hand blindly searching the ground.

"I'm sorry…"

Billy's eyes narrowed as he walked in, slamming the screen door back making the maids jump.

"I'll pay for it dammit. Besides, a white woman outta not be doing this kind of work. Remember nigger, you watch your tongue when you're speaking to her!"

Tabby's face became a light ash color as she lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Crash…" "Yeah well, I know for a fact the lady of the house wouldn't like hearing how you are talking to a white woman, let alone a guest in this house, now clean this up!"

Billy snapped, Instantly Blue shook her head.

"Billy it was my fault I…"

Offering his hand, Billy took her hand and brought her to her feet.

"Come on, let's get some air…"

Bringing her outside, and carefully down the steps, Blue turned towards him in the moonlight frustrated, tears welling in her useless eyes. Cocking his head, Billy stared at her confused.

"What's the matter?"

"You shouldn't have yelled. I don't want special treatment. I work along side these women. It was really my fault…"

Billy shook his head.

"No, Mrs. Candie…I mean Fitzwilly made it perfectly clear you were to help with the cooking from time to time. You earn your keep with that jewelry stuff. You let those useless niggers clean up, not you. I mean for the love of everything you can barley see! Why are they making you work in the kitchen?! Isn't being the lady of the house's pet enough?!"

Billy sighed loudly frustrated before rubbing his hand over his face. Staring, Blue shook her head.

"Because I used to work in the kitchen back at the Anderson ranch. I can cook just fine, and once I get used to a room I don't make stupid mistakes like that back there. Billy, I just took up over a week of time off the Candie's help nursing me back to health. The doctor has come by twice on my account. Medicines, food, water, everything wasted on me! I've always earned my keep in places. I'm brand new here. you took me away from that terrible place and look, all of them are dead. I got no place to go. If I don't earn my way here and keep my head down I got no place to go. I'm blind, and get in the way!"

Billy lashed out, grabbing onto her arms and gave her a shake.

"Stop that!" Blue pushed him back, hands shaking, eyes for once wild and filled with light, almost as if she could really see him right in front of her. Taking a step forward, she pointed her finger at him.

"Billy Crash I am not a child! I know how this world works. I've learned to survive my whole life. I'm not the helpless little girl you think I am! You saved me twice yes, given me a place to stay, promised to protect me, but I've dealt with being beaten, teased, and shouted at beyond belief in these sixteen years I've been on my own! You think back at the Anderson's that was the first time I've ever been beaten? I've had my ribs broken, arms, even my leg once! Look!" She hiked up her dress revealing a creamily beautiful leg. The higher she raised her dress, Billy's eyes widened. Instantly he saw the terrible scars across her thighs. "This is the real reason I prefer to wear slacks. Cuts from Mr. Anderson's raiser, or burn marks from mamma's cigarette. I've been whacked across the head so many times who knows, maybe that's why I'm really blind?! Constantly avoiding, and preferring being beaten to avoid getting raped! These were my punishments for dropping a dish, or getting so sick I couldn't work for a few hours because my nose was bleeding so badly, or I fainted. Being beaten so bad I've woken up in puddles of blood because I burned mamma's food, or put daddy's coat on the wrong hook. If you think that woman yelling at me back there was punishment, well you're insane Billy Crash! Maybe I knew those men were following me the other night? Maybe they had come into the general store and were bothering me when Mr. Miller was out back. Maybe I knew they had knifes and knew they would follow me later after dark. Maybe I had enough of being blind, unable to see, always getting beat and teased. Maybe I wanted them to grab me, have their way and maybe slit my throat and toss me in one of the alleys! Maybe I wanted a way out and then out of nowhere you came to save me. You were the first person ever Billy Crash that actually took the time to talk to me. That didn't treat me any differently. That wasn't fresh, or cruel. You were the first person ever to show true kindness. You saved me, and if I had to brace another beating I was going to make peace with it. You think I've been laid up before? I've gotten beaten so bad I couldn't leave my bed for almost two months! The only reason I was dealing with it was thinking maybe, just maybe I could hear your voice again! You come and save me again. I don't care that you bought me Mr. Crash, but if I have to put up with that dumb woman's dresses, or getting snapped at by the help so be it!"

Without so much as another word, Billy grabbed onto Blue again and forced his lips upon hers. Surprised, and taken off guard, Blue's useless eyes widened as she struggled for just a moment before finally she relaxed, making a small moan underneath his own mouth which was opening and closing, tongue darting into her own small and wet mouth, tasting her as his lips continued to to mash against hers. Slowly he felt her respond. His eyes opened, looking at hers which were now closed. Hands squeezing her arms, he brought her body closer against his own body, slowly grinding his groin against her front. Finally, releasing her, both gasping for air, he panted before raising a hand and bringing it through her hair, taking it out of it's bun, he pressed his forehead against hers. Hat fallen back, he continued breathing hard before shaking his head against hers.

"I'm sorry…"

Standing there, Blue lowered her eyes.

"Me too…"

Looking back at the main house, Billy sighed before taking her hand gently this time.

"Come with me…"

"Where?"

"For a ride, come on…" "

I don't know…" Stepping forward, interlocking his fingers with hers, he smiled and with his thumb gently touched the side of her mouth.

"You ain't my property Blue as much as that bill of sale says, but you are a free woman. Come with me, I deserve that much…"

Taking a second, a small smile appeared on her conflicted face before she nodded.

"All right, but I shouldn't be out too long…"

"Don't worry, come on…"

 **Later...**

Billy rode deep into the woods still on Calvin's property where he knew they could be alone. It was a warm beautiful night, the moon shinning above casting cool ark blue shadows. Blue rode in front of him, arm wrapped around his waist before they stopped. Pulling her close, he rested his chin against her shoulder and smiled.

"You smell nice…"

Blue gently laughed.

"What's that now?"

"I brought you to my favorite spot in the woods. I discovered it years back when I first started working for Calvin. It's just on the edge of the treelike, there's a hill that slops down to a big field. Lots of weeping willows, and the pond nearby. If you're still enough, you can hear the crickets…listen…"

Blue cocked her head to the side before smiling.

"I bet it's beautiful…"

"It sure is Blue, it sure is…"

Holding her close, Billy continued looking down at the view, before carefully and gently sliding his arms around her.

"I'm sure it ain't no secret I care for you Blue…"

Blue smirked.

"I'm sure from my outburst you know how I feel about you…"

Billy chuckled before sighing.

"I have a feeling we'll be taking care of each other, huh?"

"Maybe…"

"Yeah well, it might take a while, but don't you worry none Blue. After a few proper months of looking in on you, I'm going to propose."

"You're joking right? We barley know each other…"

"But we got plenty of time to get to know each other. That I promise. I'm going to make you a very happy woman Blue. That I swear…"

Gently kissing her cheek, he decided he would stay the gentleman. He would treat her proper, bide his time, and when finally he knew for sure he had won her over he would propose. He no longer would be a drifter trainer or even farm hand. He would have someone by his side, and nobody...nobody in this world would hurt her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seven months later.**

Blue adjusted well to life on the plantation. For the first month she continued being Laura's little pet. Most mornings whenever Billy and the others were off to latch up the horses to ride into town he would see her sitting beside Laura, silently making her jewelry. He rarely had time to speak to her alone, but even getting a glimpse of her for just a few minutes each morning was enough for him. Blue's jewelry was a huge hit at the ball, and shortly after Laura agreed to Blue's request of allowing her to work mainly in the kitchen. One evening after supper, he was pleasantly surprised to find Blue in slacks and a blouse, humming away with the other help, kneading dough.

Calvin had casually mentioned that Laura and Blue had become very close and she wanted to grant her the request of working in the kitchen and allowing to dress more comfortable. Blue was rarely seen, but word was spreading fast over what a hard worker she was. She still continued to live in the Big House and night after night as Billy walked the grounds smoking a cigarette he would find himself gazing up at her lit window wanting to see her more than anything in the world. Still, the times he did pass by he would tip his hat, smile and call out to her. Blue would blankly stare off, but instantly smile and light up by the sound of his voice. Every time he would stroll on over, let it be she was making jewelry on the front porch, or out back sitting Indian style shelling out pea pods, or cleaning fruit. As always he would squat over, smile breathing in that faint scent of hers and ask her how her day was going. Blue always remained humble, saying that everyone was treating her real nice.

Most days she went inside in the kitchen helping preparing meals. Laura would sit with her sometimes, talking her ear off while she sat silently making her earrings or bracelets. Other times she would sit outside, cleaning, humming, or sitting with the others. As much as Billy didn't like to see her with the likes of the other niggers, he figured to let enough be. She was content, happy, and always had a smile for him. The night of the ball he along with the other trainers were dressed in their best and invited inside. Instantly he searched the room for Blue only to be informed by Stephen that Blue wasn't feeling very well and upstairs in her quarters.

Staying in the library, listening to all the people from town laugh and drink, Billy watched Calvin from afar surrounded by women before finishing his own drink and excusing himself. When nobody was looking, he silently climbed the stairs, went down the hallway and found Blue's room. He knew she was off tonight, not helping in the kitchen. He had heard that Laura original wanted her downstairs with her but now hearing of her not feeling well, an instant surge of concern entered him. Lightly he knocked on the door before he heard her voice.

"Hello?"

"Billy cleared his throat.

"It's me, Billy...I'm alone."

"Shouldn't you be downstairs enjoying the party?"

Billy smiled glancing down the hall where the music and sounds of laughter were coming from. Running his hand through his hair he smiled.

"Guess I can't really enjoy myself without the likes of you."

He heard her laugh lightly on the other side of the door.

"Oh Billy Crash you old flirt, you best go back downstairs, I ain't decent."

"I heard you weren't feeling well..."

There was a pause.

"Well, yes and no, But you outta go back downstairs Billy Crash, I ain't decent..."

Smiling, Billy tried the doorknob and was surprised to find it open.

"You ain't got nothing I haven't seen before..."

Walking in, he shut the door behind him, blocking out any other noises of the party down below. Smiling, he looked in. Blue was in her nightgown, hair pinned up sitting in a rocking chair by the open window. Her room was decent sized, but very plain. Seeing that she didn't have many belongings and was a well kept neat woman, everything seemed in place. Her bed was made, the chest at the end of it closed. On her dresser was her hair brush, along with several pieces of glass beads and jewelry. Seeing her sitting there he instantly stopped in his tracks. Seeing her dressed in just her nightgown, the swell of her breasts showing instantly made his heart thud loudly in his chest. Smiling, he walked over.

"I don't mean to intrude..."

"Yet you did Billy Crash. This is my room and I'm certain it would be frowned upon you visiting me..."

Grinning, Billy knew she was teasing. Strolling over, he sat on the edge of her bed and stared down at her. She sat there, arms across her lap.

"How's the party?"

"Borning...how you feeling?"

Blue's cheeks raised in color before she sighed.

"Oh, I'm okay. Just a little under the weather..."

Billy frowned and leaned forward, reaching over and touching the side of her soft face.

"Nonsense, you look pale as a ghost. Is it another headache?"

Blue blushed even deeper.

"No, nothing like that..."

That's when he saw her brow wrinkle, leaning forward her hands went to her stomach almost as if she was in pain. Looking at her, Billy rose to his feet.

"What's the matter? You're in pain..."

"Billy..."

"Tell me damnit, I'll fetch the doctor..."

Blue smiled before reaching up. Reaching forward Billy took her hand before she sighed.

"I've got my monthly bleed, just a part of being a woman. No need to worry. I'm fine, just resting..."

Instantly Billy's face fell. Embarrassed, he looked down.

"I'm sorry..."

"No need. You're a man, how would you know."

Sighing, Billy looked at her.

"Does it...hurt much?"

"So, so. I'm planning on curling up in bed soon and sleep away these stomach cramps. It's normal but it's taking a lot out of me. The lady of the house is very understanding. She said if I'm not up to it I can have tomorrow off but I have so much to do. I told Myrtle I would show her how to bake this fruit bread and..."

"Get on in bed, I'll stay with you for a bit."

"Billy..."

"I promise I won't do anything. I swear, we'll just lay together until you go to sleep..."

Blue grinned. "I'm sure that's what all the guys say..."

Billy chuckled. "I swear on my name I'll just lay with you. You know I will..."

Sighing, Blue looked up.

"What if somebody finds you in here..."

"I'll sneak out...even if I have to climb down from the window. I don't care...come on darling, get into bed."

"Is that an order?"

Billy smiled and leaned down, nuzzling against her neck making her giggle and squeal. Helping her, he watched her climb into bed as she pulled back the sheets. Carefully, as he did before when she stayed in his quarters, he eased himself down behind her, hiked up on an elbow staring at her. Feeling her back, ass, and legs against his front, he willed himself not to get excited. Instead, he deeply inhaled the sweet smell of her hair, and very slowly and carefully reached down, placing his hand on her stomach. At first she almost flinched, but Billy leaned in close.

"Shhhh..."

Gently he rubbed the lower part of her stomach, right above her womanhood. It wasn't sexual, or even trying to be fresh. Instead he just rubbed her, hoping to ease whatever pain she was in. After a few minutes she stopped tensing up and finally relaxed against him. His large hand and fingers continued to rub on top of her nightgown side to side. Listening to her breath, Billy fought the terrible urge to lean in and kiss her neck. Instead he just continued rubbing, and trying his hardest to comfort her.

"I'm gonna marry you one day real soon Blue..."

Blue, who was on the verge of drifting off smiled, laying against him.

"Is that a fact?"

"It sure is..."

An hour later, Blue was fast asleep. Carefully he crawled out of bed, walking gently so he wouldn't wake her. Fixing the sheets around her, he brushed her hair back and kissed his fingertips before pressing them against her cheek. Turning, he tip toed to the door before letting himself out. Lucky for him once he stepped outside in the hall he heard the music still continue to sound from downstairs. Walking back down, he joined the others completely unnoticed. But he was wrong. As he walked over to the bar, ordering a drink and joining the others, he had no idea Calvin was watching him. And he was smiling.

 **Two months later...**

"You feel that darling?"

Blue sat on a spread out blanket she had brought with them when Billy had taken her out for a ride on the property. Almost every Sunday, when he had the afternoon off and arrived back from training in town, he would come and get Blue from the big house. Together, they would ride on Billy's horse around the property, usually off into the woods. Billy had been patient with Blue, not wanting to scare her off. Instead he looked forward to whenever he could catch a moment alone with her. On occasion he would sneak, climbing up the side far after midnight and look in on Blue. Both planned this carefully, and most times when he did sneak in through the window they both had to make sure to keep their voices down in order not to wake anyone else in the house. These few nights they would lay together in Blue's bed. Sometimes they kissed, other times just laid in each other's arms. As much as Billy wanted to take things further, he respected Blue, and always had to will himself to leave her bed within an hour. He always felt a hunger he couldn't explain when he kissed her. Most times, he had to fight not to continue the kisses down the collar of her nightgown. Often his hands roamed, moving up and down, wanting so badly to lift the frabic, but instead he would try to be content with what he could get. Blue seemed just as eager as him, but as always when she pushed him back, both gasping for breath, sweating, and wanting more she would whisper that he outta leave before somebody stirred awake at the house. As always Billy would leave frustrated, but smiling as she led him to the window and kissed him goodnight.

He honestly couldn't believe it. He felt like a foolish young boy, and Blue had casted some sort of spell on him. He made any excuse possible to see her, and whenever he did caught sight of her at the big house he couldn't believe how funny she made his stomach feel. Today he had taken her out to the woods. The two often spent their time laying underneath the trees, listening to the wind as he told her about town, and his day. Blue never spoke much, instead she listened, sometimes worked on her jewelry, and often had Billy rest his head in her lap, gently stroking his hair. Today he had gathered as many different things as he could into his saddle bag. One of which was a smooth stone he had found by the river a few days back. He also had a fluffy powder puff he had bought at the general store, along with some tiny pebbles, and a stick of chewing gum.

Today as the two sat beside each other, Billy passed these items to Blue, watching her fascinated as she turned the objects over in her hands, feeling the texture, and juggling it between her hands before smiling. So far her two favorite objects had been the smooth stone and chewing gum. Her fingers gently massaged the little pink and white sticks into mush. Chuckling, Billy loved seeing her face whenever she touched these items as Billy described each object as she touched it. Today had been a pleasant day, and he couldn't believe how absolutely lucky he was to be spending the afternoon with her. It was going on ten months now that he had bought Blue, and since then he had been in constant torture wanting to make love to her. Instead he had to be happy with his late night visits, the kisses, the rubbing, and then the frustration of having to leave. Having to watch her from afar, and feeling his temper boil whenever he heard one of the men mention her, and how awfully pretty she looked. When he picked her up on his horse this afternoon she had been working in the kitchen. He knew it was now or never. Looking at her pretty little face, as she now petted the smooth stone laughing softly to herself.

Grinning, he reached into his front pocket and handed her something else.

"What about this, what do you think?"

Blue's face went stone set for a moment. In her hands was a gold wedding ring band. He had guessed on what size it was from countless hours of admiring her delicate tiny little hands. Having spent a pretty penny in town, he had this ring made and had been carrying it around in his pocket for some time now trying to work up the nerve. Today he woke up feeling confident, and as nervous as he was, he couldn't help but enjoy the look of confusion, and happiness as she rolled the ring between her hands.

"It's a ring?"

"And?"

She shrugged before holding it up.

"Feels smooth, either silver or gold. This yours Billy?"

Billy smiled.

"You know that's too small to be mine. I was hoping it would belong to a pretty girl I know. I'm planning on proposing."

Instantly Blue's face fell. Quickly she handed the ring back.

"Well, it's a fine ring, she'll be very happy..."

Billy smiled again, reaching forward and handing her the ring back.

"Darling, it's for you."

"Me?"

"Yes..."

"Billy...what exactly are you asking me?"

"I guess I'm asking for you to marry me."

"But..."

"But nothing. It's going on almost a year now that you have come to live here and there's no hiding the fact how we feel about each other. Now, I've got plenty of money saved up. I was thinking we could turn one of those cabins on the property into a fine house for the two of us. You won't have to work in the big house any longer if you don't want to and I'll keep working for Calvin another year or two before we head out West."

Blue blankly stared ahead before a smile appeared on her pretty little red lips.

"You really mean it?"

"I certainly do."

"But...I wouldn't make a good wife, look at me..."

"I'm looking just fine and I like everything I see. Now will you have me?"

Smiling, Blue nodded before tucking a piece of hair from her face behind her ear.

"I will..."

"Blue Crash, not a nice little ring to it huh?"

Laughing, Blue sat back as Billy slipped the ring onto her finger. Instantly Blue's hand went to her hand, feeling the band of gold before her entire face lit up. Leaning over, Billy cupped her face before deeply kissing her. Smiling through the kiss, Blue pulled back. "

Your beard tickles..."

Laughing, Billy took hold of her hand gently by the wrist before slowly sliding it down to the crotch of his slacks, where a bulge had begun to form. Right away Blue's expression changed as her eyebrow raised slightly.

"Now, now Billy Crash...what is this?"

"How do you like how that feels little lady?"

Blue smiled, leaning forward and kissing him again.

"I might not be a saint, but I'm waiting until we're married Mr. Crash, now that's a promise."

Rolling his eyes and still grinning, Billy lightly kissed her lips before pulling back and smiling.

"Well my darling, looks like we'll have to make sure this wedding happens and happens right away."

Both laughed underneath the sunlight, unaware that this happiness would soon come to an end. That night. It didn't take long before Laura noticed the gold wedding band on Blue's hand.

News of Billy and her engagement had spread fast around the big house. Billy, who had been called back into town to fetch three new slaves Calvin had bought, brought Blue back to the house before helping her up the steps of the front porch. Stephen was talking with Laura by the chairs and instantly Stephen watched as Billy pressed his forehead against Blue's, and kissed her.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yep, I'll be telling Calvin about our plans."

Smiling, Blue stood back as Billy tipped his hat and turned, spurs clinking as he went back down the stairs. Having absolutely no idea this would be the last time he would ever see her alive again. Blue stared off into space, a faint smile on her face before she turned and Laura instantly noticed the engagement ring, squealing with delight.

 **Later...**

Blue stood in her bedroom, just beginning to take her hair down, still filled with fluttering excitement over this morning's events. Laura had been over the moon about Blue's engagement to Billy, and kept saying what a fine match her and Billy made. Even the women in the kitchen had all gathered around, flapping around with excitement saying how happy they were for her. Blue then heard a knock at the door. She knew it wasn't Billy. Before dropping her off at the big house he had mentioned that he would see Calvin, but climb up by the window as he usually did to wish her goodnight. Blue knew it had been silly of her to make him wait until they were married before they went to bed together, but for the first time in her life she wanted something pure.

Today she felt truly blessed, she hadn't gotten one single headache, and just thinking of Billy's strong hands on hers sent shivers up her spine. Turning, she walked over to the door and opened it. By the smell of the cigarette smoke knew it was Calvin. Instantly she felt a nervous knot fill her stomach. She liked Calvin well enough, and felt in debt for being so kind to her, most of all allowing her to stay in his home. Still, he made her uneasy, and hated that whenever he was around her he had to put his hands on her, or whisper close to her ear. Nervously, she stood in the doorway suddenly too aware that she was just wearing her nightgown.

"Mossier Candie..."

"Good evening Blue. Please forgive the hour, I just wanted to remark on my excitement and pure joy over your engagement with Mr. Crash. He certainly does care a lot for you and in this past year you have proven your keep. You two will certainly make a handsome couple..."

Blue nervously gripped the doorway.

"Now forgive me for intruding but I may ask...will you be telling Billy about what the doctor said that month?"

Instantly Blue's entire body became stiff and ridged. Two months ago Blue's headaches and become worse and worse, so bad in fact twice her nose had bled so bad she nearly fainted. One week while Billy was down state for business, Laura had gone to Calvin with the news and Calvin himself brought in his own personal doctor to look her over, nobody on the plantation knowing about this besides Laura. The doctor had looked her over and in the end sighed, informing Calvin that he was afraid it was a brain tumor, which was the main reason for Blue losing her sight. When Calvin asked if there was anything they could do? The doctor simply shook his head. It could be months, maybe even years before it killed her but it very well would be the cause of Blue's death. In the end Blue tried to pay Calvin for the doctor but he refused. Instead he said he would keep his word in not letting anyone, most of all Billy in on Blue's medical problem. Blue told him she would tell him in time, but at the moment the headaches weren't bothering her as much and while she had a hold on the problem, she wouldn't worry Billy about it.

Now here they were.

"Excuse me?"

"Your tumor. I hate to say it but as soon as I heard news of your engagement I couldn't help but feel worried for my dear friend Billy Crash. I know the doctor said it might very well be years before the tumor kills you but i'm sure I haven't been the only one that's noticed how pale you've become, or the weight you've been losing. Minnie in the kitchen said those headaches of yours sometimes get so bad you need to sit in the cellar before they get any better because the cool dark helps your head. Now forgive me but why would you get engaged to Mr. Crash if you are planning on breaking his heart by dying on him."

"Nobody said I'm dying..."

Blue softly said. Instantly Calvin smiled.

"No, not today or tomorrow...but judging from how you look it won't be long...so answer my question, why would you accept his proposal if you know your going to drop dead soon?"

"Please..."

Grinning, Calvin came forward and leaned in close. Blue felt herself shaking as his hot breath went against her skin.

"Maybe we can come to some arrangement to keep my mouth shut..."

"Please don't..."

Blue choked out as Calvin's hand slowly slipped up her waist, finding her breast and giving it a painful squeeze. Instantly, Blue jumped back, frightened as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll...scream."

"And scream all you want...this is my house you little blind whore...you understand?"

Blue took a stumbling step backwards into her room as Calvin grinned and kicked the door behind him shut with a heavy bang.

 **That evening...**

Billy rode back with the others, ordering for them to take the slaves around back. Slowing the horse, he instantly knew something was wrong. Raising an eyebrow, he pulled back on Pallor before slowing. The big house was all lit up, and he saw Calvin, and a few of the other men on the front porch. Dismounting the horse, he quickly climbed down and hurried over. Jacob who was getting off his own horse glanced at him.

"What's going on?"

"Not sure, come on..."

Together, their boots crunched against the gravel of the main road before they reached the front steps. There Calvin who was smoking a cigarette looked down at them and sighed.

"Billy, come inside."

Billy looked around at the men and felt panic leap into his chest.

"What's the matter?"

"I said come inside now."

Turning, Calvin walked in with Stephen following. Billy hurried his way up the steps, before entering the house. Inside he saw Laura wrapped up in a blanket weeping with Minnie stroking her hand. Butch was smoking a cigar next to them, and two of Calvin's other ranch hands had their hats off, heads bowed. Frantic, Billy looked up the stairs where Blue's room was before he looked at Calvin.

"What's the matter?"

"Sit down Billy please...

" Slowly, Billy pulled up a seat in Calvin's pallor before Calvin leaned against the bookcase and sighed.

"There's no easy way to say this Billy but...Blue is dead."

Billy sat there in shock. He stare with little to no expression. Instead he took a second, the gentle sounds of Laura still weeping in the background before he took a moment and blinked.

"What?"

"She was found around the slaves' quarters...strangled and raped. We believe it was Big Gus, we have him down in the cellar. He's babbling that it wasn't him but piece of his shirt was found in Blue's hand. We're thinking she tore it while trying to fight him."

Billy slowly raised his eyes, feeling as if he hadn't heard right. That they were talking about somebody else. No, Blue was just fine. She was upstairs asleep waiting for him to visit. She was safe and sound, he had made sure of that. Staring, he found his words were slow and delayed. "

What...was...she doing outside?"

"Maybe taking a walk, getting some fresh air. Nobody saw her leave, but we all knew Blue was independent. She must have wandered too far from the house and was taken advantage of...I'm so very sorry Billy, most of all on a day like today..."

Billy felt his heart pound in his chest. Raising his eyes, he stared up at Calvin who stared down at him with pity.

"Where is she?"

"We dragged her inside, she's covered up in the cellar. We'll get her nice and buried in my family's plot. She was a fine worker and a fine woman Billy...this is a terrible thing that has happened. My heart just breaks over it..."

Before Calvin could say another world, Billy rose in a trance. Walking across the floorboards, making his boots loudly click with an echo along with his spurs, he reached the cellar door before pulling it open. He heard Calvin, Jacob, and Butch following behind him. Walking down the hollow steps, the cool air of the basement surrounded him as he made his way down. the basement's walls were stacked with stones, lit faintly by lanterns as he continued on his way down. In the center of the cellar, tied to a chair was Big Gus, a large built slave they had bought just a few months back who had just begun to fight. Billy himself had watched him train and knew his strength. He sat there no longer looking like the massive black giant he appeared to be. Instead he sat there, shirtless, face bloody, and quivering. He sat there crying, begging for mercy. Swearing to Max and John, two farm hands that he never even touched her. Max and John stood side by side, sleeves rolled up glaring down at him. Instantly they froze and turned looking at Billy as he stood there. Right away his eyes went to the table where Minnie often prepared her jared jams and fruits down here to store for the winter. There he saw the form of a body underneath a sheet.

He knew this couldn't be Blue. No, life couldn't be that cruel. His Blue was upstairs waiting for him. He was going to marry her, and they were going to start a life together. Slowly walking over, he lifted the sheet back and stared down. Blue said there, her head tilted to the side, her once beautiful and faded eyes now bloodshot and empty. There were horrible ugly bruises all over her pale throat where she had been strangled. Horrible ugly clotted bloody bite marks tracing all the way down to the swell of her breasts. She laid there, lifeless, cold, and dead. Billy stared down at her and for just one mere moment he tried to summon Blue's smiling beautiful face this morning when he proposed. Now it was gone. Instead what he saw here was the empty shell of what she once was. Without so much as another beat he turned around, pistol drawn as he pointed it straight at Big Gus.

"Billy wait!"

Ignoring the yells, Billy unloaded his pistol, the loud echoing shots blasting off as he fired them straight into Big Gus' chest. Blood exploded, and instantly Big Gus slumped over in his chair causing Max and John to jump back. Billy stood there, pistol smoking, eyes dead and cold as Calvin stood back, amused by Billy's pain.

 **The next morning.**

Billy had insisted on burying Blue himself. Now after hours of silently digging, he knelt before her grave filthy and silent. Calvin had fetched the undertaker and got a nice little coffin over at the plantation before sunrise. Minnie, and a few of the others had led Billy out of the basement where Jacob took him back to his quarters and poured him a drink. By sunrise, a still very shell shocked Billy rose, saying he wanted to bury Blue himself. With some help from the others, the coffin was lowered, and Billy scooped the mound of dirt with his hands back into the hole. The entire time he worked, the other men stood back nervously eyeing each other. Now a few hours later, Billy refused to leave the graveside. Instead he knelt there, completely exhausted, staring forward. Calvin said he would order up a nice little headstone on him. He felt they all owed Blue that much. Billy hadn't said much, instead he simply knelt there, his hands bleeding, blistered, and dirty as he continued staring at the gave.

Blue was dead.

He would never ride by the big house again and see her sitting by Laura, working on her jewelry. He would never swing by out back for a cold drink after a long ride and see her sitting on the back steps preparing or cleaning food. He would never be able to watch her from afar, or kiss her sweet tender skin. He would never marry her, or start a life with her. No, instead he had left her here and didn't keep his promise. He hadn't been able to protect her and that filthy nigger had raped and murdered her. In his hands he held the gold wedding band.

"Billy Crash."

Billy didn't turn but he heard Calvin's voice. Staring forward, Billy didn't say a word. Instead Calvin strolled over, holding an umbrella to shield him from the sun. Standing beside Billy, he glanced down at him.

"Billy, you have suffered a terrible loss. I know how fondly you felt about Blue, she was a fine young lady and I'm disgusted such a crime was committed on my property. You have been a faithful worker of mine, and my heart just breaks seeing you like this...but I must confess something."

Billy glanced up as Calvin went on.

"About two months ago Blue's headaches were getting worse. She worked very hard from hiding them from you but they got to the point she became very weak. Laura and myself fetched my doctor while you were down state arranging that Smith deal and had her looked over. It seemed that the cause behind her handicap, as well as those headaches was a brain tumor."

Billy stared.

"What?"

"I feel terrible telling you this now, but he said there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn't sure on how much time she had, but it wasn't good. Blue made us all promise not to tell you and continued on working harder than ever. I hate to break my promise to her, and I know this won't bring much comfort to you now but...she was dying Billy. God knows how much time she actually had, but I'm afraid it wouldn't have been long. Just remember, yesterday morning...it was the happiest I had seen her when she was talking about your engagement to her. Her end might have been violent, but at least she isn't suffering anymore..."

With that Calvin turned, leaving a stunned Billy speechless.

 **Two nights later...**

Billy swore before snapping his eyes shut. Sweat rolling off him, he collapsed behind Rose who was bent over on all fours on her bed above the tavern. Feeling himself empty out, he panted for breath before roughly pulling out and collapsing down beside her. Rolling over, he took deep breaths staring up at the ceiling. Rose, laid backwards, pulling up the sheet before glancing over at him. Billy laid there in a trance, drunk, and silent. Smelling a mix of sour whiskey and sweat, Rose sighed before turning over slightly and hiking herself up on an elbow. Reaching, she grabbed a cigarette and lit it. Taking a deep inhale, she passed it over to Billy who glanced over and took it.

"Thanks..."

"I heard about what happened to your girl. It's all over town. I'm sorry."

Billy remained silent, smoking and staring up. Sighing, Rose looked him over.

"I saw her once, across the way at the general store. She was a pretty little thing..."

Billy looked over and much to Rose's shock, she saw tears in his eyes. She had been whoring for going on ten years now. She was nearly thirty, and was one of the town's more popular ladies. She had slept with Billy several times, and had welcomed him with comforting arms when he stumbled up to her room tonight drunk and grieving. This was the first time she had ever actually seen real emotion in his eyes.

"Oh sweetie..."

Gathering him up in her arms, she was used to the mothering act. But somehow tonight it seemed different. Billy laid his head on her bare breasts, sniffling and crying as she gently stroked his hair.

"I...loved...her..." He was able to choke out between sobs. Gently humming, she continued stroking his hair, promising him that everything would be all right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three months later.**

Rose laid beneath Billy as he roughly thrusted into her. His shoulder blades arched and flexed, as he drove himself into her franticly inside her. Rose laid there, legs spread widely, as she was pushed down into the bedding and pillows that surrounded them. Working up a good sweat, Billy bucked his head, eyes closed. and in need of a good shave. Rose's room above the tavern was hot and stuffy. Billy had stumbled into the tavern last night all ready liquored up and looking for a fight. At least three times a week he now rode into town, looking for Rose's company and would buy her out for the evening. Most times he would drink for hours on end downstairs, before finally Rose would help walk him upstairs where sometimes they would screw, other times...more often than most he would be too drunk to perform and end up collapsing on her bed.

Here Rose would undress him, give him a nice rubdown with some damp clothes, and watch him sleep. She had heard about what had happened to that blind girl, and how awful Billy had taken it. He rarely spoke when he was with her. Instead he would wake the next morning in a foul mood, hungover, and snappy. He would toss her some crumbled up bills, pull on his boots, and give her a quick scruffy scratchy kiss on the cheek before walking out, spurs loudly clinking as he walked back down the stairs. Last night he arrived drunk, but frisky. This morning he surprised her by waking her with his hand cupping her breast over her silk nightgown. He told her he was planning on spending the weekend and would pay any price. He didn't want to go back to Candyland for the time being. So for the last few hours they were screwing like a couple of kids in bed. Rose had to admit, she had grown rather fond of Billy, and felt pure pity whenever she saw his drunk sorry face show up around town. She had been working as a whore since she was just fifteen after her family had given her up after they went broke.

Not wanting to land up on the streets, she met a woman in Georgia who was a madam and taught her the business. For years she went from whore house to whore house working the clients, saving her money, and never being one of those dumb girls who ended up raped and murdered in the streets. She was getting older now, nearly thirty-five and knew her days of whoring very well could be numbered. She supposed she could pool her money together and maybe open a place of her own, but right now all she wanted to do was be left alone. Night after night she was either laying on her back, or bent over by these filthy sweating men. Whenever they got too rough her knife would come from beneath her corset and she would show them the rough side of her tongue. For the few years she had been living here, working with five other girls above the tavern she hadn't found much trouble. Instead, the moment she met Billy she knew there was something about him. Something different than the other men. Something sad.

She remembered a man named Johnny from years ago. A client of hers who she had grown rather close with. A man who she actually could say she loved. Only a few months after meeting him, she received news that he had been killed in a shoot out. From that moment onward she decided never to get close to the men ever. To her it was business. A fuck was a fuck, nothing more, nothing less. It was a business, and all these men meant was money and surviving. Still, whenever Billy came she couldn't help but feel horrible seeing him pass out beside her. Listening to his labored breathing, how often he would twitch in his sleep, or mutter and moan out that girl's name. She knew he was hurting, and as much wanted to help, she knew he couldn't be reached. Billy continued to drive into her, his hands grabbing hers, lacing his fingers in-between hers as he lifted her arms above her head and stretched them out as he laid all his weight down against her. Slowly Rose wrapped her long slender legs around his ass as he pumped once, twice, and finally gritted his teeth and moaned. Instantly she felt him climax as he collapsed against her. After a second, he lifted his head and opened his eyes staring down at her. Rose smiled, batting her long lashes.

"Good morning to you to Billy Crash."

Billy smirked, mildly amused before pulling out of her and rolling over. Laying beside her, his eyes scanned her naked body before he reached out and gently traced his finger between her breasts and down to her navel.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is Rose your real name?"

Rose laughed, laying back.

"No darling, it isn't. What made you ask?"

"Well, the other girl's names are all after flowers so I guess I put two and two together."

"Very good Billy Crash, very good. My name is Vera..."

With that she lent out her hand, shaking his hand.

 **Later...**

Billy laid in the tub in Rose's room, filled with warm steaming water she had brought up. His head tilted back, he relaxed his muscles as his eyes were closed breathing deeply as Rose, hair pinned up began to soap his chest down with a sponge. Slowly her hand went underneath the murky water and found his penis. Wrapping her hands around it, she began to slowly wash it up and down, gently squeezing and releasing. Cracking an eye open, Billy smirked at her.

"Just what are you doing little lady?"

"What I do best."

"You sure are earring your wages darling."

"You bet your ass I am."

Billy laughed softly before sighing.

"You're very good to me Rose, even if I do pay for it. In fact, you might be one of the few decent people around these parts."

"Nonsense Billy..."

Billy sat up and stared at her.

"Tired to eat a bullet last month."

Rose stopped soaping him and stared. Billy nodded, rubbing his chin.

"Yep. Got stinking drunk over at the plantation, stumbled around for a while and put my own pistol in my mouth."

"What stopped you?"

"Don't know. Really don't care. Just keep thinking of that filthy nigger raping and killing my Blue...what a fucking monster he was, and how they are all the same."

Sighing, Rose began to gently wash down Billy's chest again.

"I'm sorry...you don't talk about her often."

"What's the point, she's dead."

Rose stared at him before he brought his eyes to her.

"What? It's true."

"You loved her...didn't you?"

"Anything I care about leaves or dies. Just a sad fact of life. I'm better off..."

"You don't mean that."

"Oh I certainly do."

Rose nodded, before looking at him.

"I thought I loved somebody once. A cowboy, older, handsome...named was Johnny. Paid for my company a dozen or so times. Didn't fill me with promises or any of that bullshit. Just decent. I really don't think it meant anything or was going to go any further than what it was, but nevertheless I cared for him...maybe even loved him."

"What happened?"

"He died, shot. I abused myself plenty in the months following and knew the same as you, that it wouldn't bring him back."

"Have you loved anyone since?"

"Not sure, I'm just a whore earning a living. I'm paid to tell men I love them. How i actually feel is completely different."

"You ain't just a whore. You're decent, real pretty, and have always treated me nice."

Rose rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Yeah sure..."

"Stop that. You are. How old are you?"

Rose raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"What? First my real name now my age? You sure do know how to treat a lady..."

Billy smiled.

"I'm serious, what are you twenty? Twenty-two?"

"Thirty-four."

"You're joking." Rose smiled and shook her head.

"I'm well put together but once you scrub all this stuff off my face I'm just an aging whore like all the others..."

Billy reached down and took her hand. For a second Rose could have sworn she thought she saw a glimmer of a tear in his eyes.

"I miss her Vera...I miss her like mad."

"I know darling..."

Billy stared at her before he cocked his head to the side.

"I got plenty of money...you're a smart gal, maybe we could..."

Rose smiled before standing, tossing the sponge back into the tub.

"I'm not Blue Billy...as much as you want honey, I never can be."

"I know you aren't. But I know you're not happy here, and like me you know there's gotta be something better..."

Rose fixed her skirt as she smoothed it out and stared down at him.

"I like you Billy, I like you a lot...but a nice little distraction from the pain won't chance the fact she's gone, and your heart is broken."

With that Rose turned and went to her full length mirror to fix her hair. Lifting himself out of the tub, dripping wet, Billy stepped out, and hurried behind Rose. Forcing her to turn, she stared at him before he gently touched the side of soft face.

"You aren't her, I know that..."

"Billy you fool, your getting my floor all wet..."

Billy ignored her and stopped her up. Laughing, she allowed him to carry her to her bed, where he gently threw her down, and still soaking wet climbed onto of her like an animal, brushing his wet hair against her as he slowly lowered his head between her legs. Laying back, instantly Rose's eyes widened as she began arching her back, squirming.

 **Later...**

Billy was redressed, his clothes, boots, and hat back on. Checking his pistol, he looked down and saw Rose fast asleep. Smirking, he went over to his jacket and took out his bills. Counting, he decided to pay her even more. These last few days had in fact been a lovely distraction from the horrible ache deep in his chest that seemed to constantly be around whenever he was awake. Over and over again he kept thinking of blue's lovely sweet little face, and how horrible he felt knowing he had allowed that animal to have his way with her and then murdered her like a dog in the street. He liked Rose even if she was a whore, and the last few months as much as he didn't really talk about things, she had been there to listen, and keep his mind off things. These last few days had been the best he had in what seemed like forever. In fact, he hardly thought of Blue at all.

He didn't want to forget her by any means, but he wanted to forget the horrible lurking pain that surrounded her memory. Vera was older, gentle, and was amazing in bed. Just what he needed at a time like this. Fixing his belt, he thought of one of the merchants downstairs. Unhooking his spurs carefully, he snuck out trying to move as fast as he could. Fifteen or so minutes later, he returned, walking softly and seeing her lay in the same position he had left her. Walking, he made sure her money was folded neatly on her nightstand before producing the long stem rose he had bought downstairs. Laying it down on top of the money, he stared down at her before kissing his fingertips and pressing them against her soft lips. She muttered in her sleep for a moment before becoming still again. Smiling, he stood back before turning and leaving her.

A few hours later when she awoke. Glancing at her nightstand she saw the rose and lazily smiled.

 **Months later...**

Billy knelt in front of Blue's grave. It was a hot miserable day as the sun beaten down on him. Picking several pieces of grass away, he sighed and sat back. Things were going well over at Candyland. He was still training the fighters, and helping out on the property, but besides his visits into town to see Vera, he was getting awfully lonely. Some nights he would lay awake in his room, trying to summon Blue's face. Instead all he found was darkness. Calvin just yesterday clapped him on the arm in a gleeful mood and remarked on how truly wonderful these fighters were. That tomorrow he would ride into town with him and spent the night at the hotel, his own private floor reserved as he bet among two other fellow business men watching their prized fighters duel to the death. Laughing, Calvin invited him but before he could respond Calvin waved his hand.

"Oh Billy, I know you won't take me on to that, you enjoy you're time over at the whore house now don't you?"

Billy was at a loss of words before he cackled and playfully rubbed his arm.

"You old devil you..."

With that he strolled away, popping jelly beans into his mouth from his pocket. Watching him go, Billy sighed. He mentally took note he would give himself just one more year here before he rounded by all the money he saved and left, maybe down to Florida or something. He heard it was real nice down there, and plenty of miles away from Calvin and the whole bunch. Sighing, he slipped his hat on and thought about Vera. He sure would like her company tonight and as strange as it sounded, as of lately, mostly whenever he was riding for hours on end he would think back on their time together and couldn't help but smile.

 **That night...**

Billy laid back in bed, his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Vera was laying beside him, body curled in close to him as her hand quickly moved up and down the shaft of his penis in quick jerking motions. Billy had been welcomed by Vera as she waited downstairs with the other girls. She was dressed in a real pretty dark green dress which showed the swells of her breast, and she was hanging by the piano player, fanning herself. The moment he walked in they locked eyes as after a few drinks she took his arm as they both went upstairs. Now alone, after another drink Billy could feel the weight of this afternoon slip away from him. Calvin had remained in his carriage as Billy rode ahead with a few of the others, annoyed whenever Calvin would complain about the heat and shout over at them. Once he was settled up at the hotel he quickly put his horse up for the night and hurried to the tavern. Laying there in Vera's warm cozy bed, he felt himself coming close. Trying not to squirm or moan out, he laid back as she studied his face.

"You like that?"

Suddenly he thought of Blue smiling up at him. His thoughts remained for a moment before fading. The feelings as coming closer. Laying there, he bit his bottom lip before instantly he came all over Vera's skillful and soft hands. Closing his eyes exhausted, he laid back and laughed. This was one of Vera's specials and he down right was crazy about it. A short time afterwards, Vera was back to dressing herself as Chris smoothed his shirt out and tucked it in fixing his best. The two decided it was still a little too early to knock off for the evening.

Vera was pinning her hair up as Chris checked his pocket-watch and glanced over at her. The dress she was wearing sure was beautiful. Smiling he strolled over and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing them.

"I'll meet you down there?"

Vera smiled looking in her reflection. Billy smirked before patting her shoulder gently and walked out. Vera stared at her reflection, and couldn't believe she was actually smiling.

 **Later...**

Billy decided to take Vera over to the hotel. At first she didn't think it was a good idea but after insisting, he linked his arm with her and walked her over to the hotel where lights, music, and laughter were coming from. They walked together, and entered. Billy saw the regulars, and nodded before the two of them climbed the stairs. When they entered Calvin's floor. Moguy was by the bar with Butch and raised his glass smiling.

"Why Billy Crash how are you?!"

Billy tipped his hat and walked Vera over to the bar.

"Gentlemen this is..."

He stared at her before smiling.

"This is Vera, Vera this is Mr. Moguy and Mr. Pooch."

Vera smiled, touched he had used her real name and bowed her head slightly.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Billy called for two whiskeys and instantly saw Calvin sitting with Sheba. From the blood stains on the wooden floor, Billy guessed they had just missed a fight. Calvin smiled, smoking a cigarette.

"Ah! Billy Crash! Get that ass over here and introduce me to that pretty little lady you have!"

Walking over, Billy's grip on Vera's arm became tighter. Glancing slightly at him, the two exchanged the same thought without even speaking. Walking over, Billy forced a smile.

"Calvin, this is Vera...Vera...this is Mr. Candie."

Vera smiled as Calvin rose, grinning from ear to ear.

"My, my, look at you. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. I'm sure you are keeping one of my number one men right now aren't you?"

Vera didn't let Calvin's false charm get to her. Instead she simply smiled, never taking her eyes off him.

"It takes quite a person to do so, but I believe I'm up for the task."

Calvin laughed, flicking his ash.

"Ain't she a pepper! Billy boy I do believe you might have met you're match! Come, sit! Sit!"

Billy led Vera down to one of the sofas, as they watched Sheba smoke her own cigarette, sizing Vera up and down without so much as a word spoken. Sitting down across from them, Calvin continued smiling.

"So Vera, you are one of the girls from the tavern aren't you?"

Billy went to say something but Vera squeezed his hand.

"That's right."

"My, well you really are a beautiful creature. Men must pay a pretty penny for that kind of company, mostly from a woman like yourself."

"I have my moments Mr. Candie."

Calvin laughed slapping his knee.

"I'm sure you do, now please my dear...call me Calvin."

A few hours later, after two more drinks, and having to sit and listen to Calvin talk on and on about nothing, another fight was being announced by a business man who was arriving shortly. Billy, wanting to spare Vera from seeing such sights, excused the two of them. Calvin made it a point to kiss Vera's hand, winking and inviting her to please come back anytime. Billy walked her downstairs, and out on the front porch. It was cooler out now, a wind picking up. Leaning against the railing, Billy sighed and apologized about all of that up there. Sometimes he just can't stand Calvin. Vera laughed, waving her hand telling him it was no big deal. She's dealt with men like that in the past before. Thinking money could buy personality. Laughing, Billy agreed before he told her he outta stick around for this fight but would see her afterwards.

"I'll head over to the tavern, run a cool bath and await your return."

"I'll walk you."

"I'm a big girl Billy Crash, and perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Looking her up and down, Billy smiled.

"That darling I'm sure of."

Leaning down, he kissed her before watching her go. Keeping his eyes on her until finally she disappeared from sight he sighed and leaned back. Glancing up at the stair lit sky he sadly smiled.

"Oh Blue...I ain't forgetting you...trust me."

Turning, he went back inside.

A few hours later, Calvin's Mandingo had won the fight, beating the business man named Travis Eversin to a bloody pulp. Instantly Travis shot up screaming that the fight was fixed as Calvin continued laughing like a greedy little child. Travis began shouting and screaming, demanding his money back as Billy and Bitch took him aside explaining the fight was won fair and square. His face bright red, Travis shoved Billy and screamed he was a fool before Butch revealed his shotgun, warning him to leave. A half an hour later, as the mess was being cleaned up, Billy excused himself for the evening, looking forward to spending the rest of his night with Vera. Before he climbed down the stairs, Calvin called out to him smiling.

"Have fun old sport But not too much fun!"

Billy had to control from rolling his eyes as he wished them all a good night and left.

Once outside, he hurried along, thinking of Vera waiting for him. He couldn't wait to freshen up, take a cool bath, and make sweet love to Vera. Just as he walked to the tavern he heard his name.

"Mr! Crash!" Turning, Billy was caught off guard by Everskin coming out of the shadows. In seconds a fist was in his face, and he was nearly knocked down to the ground.

"You cheating bastard!"

Travis screamed, wounding up again, hitting him this time in the chest. His vision blurring, Billy stumbled, lips bleeding before he was hit again. Falling backwards, he laid back coughing on his own blood as he stared up at Everskin who approached. With how hard he had been hit, it looked like there were three of them.

"HEY!"

He heard Vera's voice. Just then a shot of a pistol cracked in the air and Everskin took off running. In just a matter of seconds Vera hurried down, in her silk robe. "Jesus Billy!" She knelt down, her slender soft hands on his bleeding and hurt face.

 **Later...**

Billy awoke to his heart throbbing. Faintly he heard humming and for a mere second he half expected to see Blue sitting beside him. Instead, he saw Vera, still in her robe, gently rubbing his temples in small circular motions as he laid there, achy all over. He knew his lip was swollen from that bastard, and his jaw pretty bruised up. Laying naked underneath a sheet, he laid back breathing softly. "What happened?" He muttered.

"Shhhhh, it's okay."

Glancing up at her, he saw Vera staring down with calm comforting eyes.

"It was that asshole Travis, he get away?"

"Ran off like a scared pup. Didn't get him...not exactly a crack shot."

"Yeah well, thanks for the help."

Vera softly laughed, stroking his hair.

"Anytime..."

"Say? Vera...I've been thinking. I got plenty of money saved up, I'll have even more by the end of the year. What do you say about maybe leaving with me. Go down to Florida or something, buy some land..."

"Are you serious?"

Vera raised an eyebrow staring down.

"Are you drunk?"

Billy smiled, as much as it hurt his lips.

"If these past months have taught me anything...it's that I don't want to land up here. I like you Vera..."

"I'm a whore..."

"You you're not. You're a person. A decent person. Somebody I wouldn't mind trying to build something with...ever since...well I lost Blue, you've been the only person worth a damn that actually cares to ask...am I making sense?"

"Sorta...but Billy, you don't need me. Besides, I don't think I'll be staying here much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm quitting soon. I got savings myself...planning on packing up and leaving in a month or so."

"Well that's perfect, we'll go together."

"I told you Billy you won't want me. I got baggage."

"Baggage? Is it because you don't want to leave with me?" Sighing, Vera shook her head.

"No sweetheart, it's because...I'm gonna have a baby, and I don't want to burden you with this."

Billy stared up in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Vera rolled her eyes annoyed as she quickly made her hair up into a tight braid, twisting it back into a bun. Sitting at her vanity, she began getting dressed, pulling on her corset, and rolling up her stockings. Billy sat on the edge of the bed, staring at her in disbelief. For the last two hours the two had been arguing over the news Vera had broke to him earlier. Bickering now, the two continued going back and forth.

"I shouldn't have said anything Billy, just leave me alone!"

"No I'm not going to leave you alone! You told me for a reason!"

"I wanted to let you know I was leaving. God knows you've had enough tragedy lately in you're like and there's no hiding the fact that we've been sharing and enjoying each other's company. I just didn't want you to come here one evening and find this room cleared out. You don't treat me like a whore Billy, you treat me like a lady. You deserve to know the truth. I'm taking my savings, heading elsewhere, and having my baby. I'm just a few years away from becoming one of those other women. Night after night laying on my back with drunken sloppy old men on top of me. One day I'll wake up, I'll be old too, used up, and alone. Simple as that. This is my chance to get out."

"That's not your choice...this is my child as well..."

Vera raised an eyebrow, turning as she began fixing her slip. Laughing, she shot him a look.

"Who says it's yours?! I spent night after night with different men!"

"No!" Billy said shaking his head and pointing.

"No! By the looks of you...what are you, a month? Maybe two? For the last three months it's just been us. I've paid extra to buy you out. Even the nights I haven't been here I made sure you were't being visited. Larry downstairs was even complaining since you are one of his most popular girls and I've paid up font for you're services week after week...you've only been with me!"

"You don't know that for certain! This is all a business. Maybe Larry and me are lying, taking your foolish money, and still whoring me out whenever we can. I like a good screw Mr. Crash, and I ain't some innocent young thing. This baby doesn't belong to anyone but me!"

Vera stood up, smoothing out her skirt, walking to grab her heels. That's when Billy jumped up from the bed and grabbed onto her arm, squeezing it. Glaring at her, he brought her in close.

"Listen to me? Why are you lying? You think I would treat you or this child poorly? Why are you running away? There's a reason you told me, a real reason...you wanted me to know because you care about me right?!"

Instantly Vera glared back.

"You don't care about me! I'm not Blue! I never will be! I was a nice little distraction while you were dealing with this. You'll only regret me and this baby. Say your goodbyes Billy. I'm going soon and you can return to that plantation...now go!"

Vera ripped away from him, going towards the door when Billy ran forward, grabbing her again, twisting her around, and grasping onto her. Forcing her to look her in the eye, he seemed overwhelmed and furious at the same time. His fingers digging into her arms, he glared at her.

"Blue is dead. I didn't watch her close enough and I lost her. I know you're not Blue...but you're somebody as fucked up as I am. I can't offer you much besides looking after you and this baby. I got nobody Vera...nobody in this whole shitty world. Whenever I look at you I don't see Blue, I see another chance at maybe, just maybe a life...a future. I don't got much, but please...don't leave..."

Billy lowered his head, and suddenly the terrible wheezing sound came in his chest. When he lifted his eyes, they were filled with tears. Pleading, he grasped onto her, almost slipping out of her arms.

"Please...please don't leave me and take my baby away...please..."

Vera stared with disbelieving eyes before slowly her smooth hand cupped his rough tanned face. Sighing, she bought him in, wrapping her arms around him.

 **Later...**

Vera laid on the bed, undressed. Billy laid beside her, hiked up on an elbow and staring down at her. Gently, his rough tanned hand swept across her stomach which was still practically flat. Feeling her smooth skin, he stared down in complete wonder. He had often fantasied about starting a family one day with Blue, but not like this. Looking at Vera, she was no longer the whore named Rose. She had been somebody who allowed him to cry, to collapse, and vent his rage to.

She had welcomed him when the grief had been the worse, comforting him, holding him in her arms, making I'm feel better, safe. Always taking his mind off whatever was happening and laying there listening. Now things had changed, he had put a baby in her, and was at risk of having the one decent person left in his life to leave him. No, he wouldn't allow it. Laying there, he stared down at her before Vera looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm still leaving Billy...you can come with me if you want, but I can't keep living this sort of life, mostly with a baby on the way."

"I can't stay here any longer either. I'm done with that damn plantation. All it gives me is bad memories and a headache. I say we pool what we got saved, and in a month or so we both take off down to Florida."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes ma'am. Buy a little piece of land, maybe near some orange groves. Start a small farm, just fruit...we'll build us a little cabin, just the three of us."

His hand gently pressed down against her stomach as he smiled. Vera stared up at him as he leaned down, gently kissing her. An hour or so later after making love again, Vera laid sprawled across Billy's chest, gently humming and rubbing his stomach and chest. Billy laid back, arms behind his head. It was a hot miserable day, but the two had intended on spending the remainder of the afternoon in bed together.

"So what's the plan?"

Vera asked lifting her head. Billy smiled, brushing back some of her hair.

"Well, we're going to let Larry know you'll be retiring today. I'll set you up in a nice room at the hotel, and give me a good month to tie up a few loose ends over at Candyland and then we'll set up a stagecoach and leave town, but not before we get ourselves married. No son of mine is going to be a bastard."

Vera lifted an eyebrow and laughed.

"Who says it's a boy?!"

"Oh, I'm pretty certain it is darling. He'll be handsome just like his father."

Laughing, Vera rolled over, laying back beside him. Both stared up at the ceiling, side by side.

"You really wanna marry me?"

Vera asked as Billy looked down at her.

"Of course, Vera Crash has a nice little ring to it don't you think?"

Vera laughed as Billy grabbed hold of her, both rolling back and forth together, tangled up in the sheets. As Billy kissed her, laughing, smiling, and more than a little frightened, and excited he couldn't believe it. For the first time in months he was actually happy. Really happy.

 **One week later...**

Vera was currently staying up at the Western Hotel. There were two hotels in town, and Vera instead on staying in the smaller one, the one where Calvin didn't spent his time whenever he was visiting. The Western was a nice little place where travelers often stopped by while passing through. There was a small bar on the first floor, and ten rooms in total.

The town mason had a room there ever since he was rebuilding his own home on the outskirts of town. Vera was staying in the room beside his, and Billy had paid him twenty dollars a week to just keep his eye out on her evenings when he wasn't able to make it into town. Vera was unaware of this of course, and seemed beyond relieved that she was finally out of the tavern. Larry hadn't been exactly happy about the news of her leaving since all of his other girls weren't reliable but honored her wishes. Billy helped her move out and three bags later, and a tin box full of cash she was moved into the hotel. He told her he planned on working one last month for Calvin.

He was planning on the beginning of the spring for a few new batches of fighters which Billy would be in charge of buying and helping train. After that, he would inform Calvin about his plans on quitting, take his savings, and grab Vera and leave town. Until then, he wanted to say as little as possible. Now busy with work, he was training almost nine slaves currently. Him and Sean would round them up, and take them out back where the barns where. There they would spend hours upon hours watching them circle about, sweating, angry, almost like wild dogs. Billy and Sean would walk about, shouting, directing, telling them where to punch, dodge, and hit.

After hours of this, the men would be beaten and bloody and Billy would walk away with a small sense that he wad actually doing something right. He finally since Blue had hope. He had more than enough money to start a new life with Vera. As crazy as it seemed, he actually saw this working out. They would marry, start that little farm he planned on, and raise their child. He would prove that he could be not only a good husband, but a good father as well. Never would he let what happened to Blue happen to them.

Never.

 **One month later...**

"Here."

Vera who was sitting on the balcony of her room with Billy, fanning herself and drinking iced tea looked over. Billy had to admit the pregnancy was agreeing with her. She was dressed in a forest green dress and boots. She sat back, hair pinned up as she cocked her head to the side. He had rode back after being at the plantation while Calvin was spending a few days in town. Just last night he had to round up that stupid black bitch who tried to escape again.

"What's that?"

Billy who sat across from her handed her a tin old beaten up box. Setting down her fan and glass, she took the box and looked at it. Billy pointed. He had plans on meeting up with Calvin and the others tomorrow morning to go back to the plantation. Rumor had it some German doctor was visiting him at the other hotel tonight wondering about buying one of the Mandingos. The rest of the gang would be riding in with them tomorrow back to Candyland.

Billy had informed Vera he was planning on telling Calvin about him leaving and if all went as planned together they would be leaving town by the end of the week. Billy had missed Vera the last week or so since he had been so busy with Calvin and the training. Now enjoying an evening together, he had first arrived to find her vomiting into a wash basin. Instantly he stormed in, spurs clinking as he hurried over taking her arm. Hating seeing her like this, he first told her he wanted to go fetch the doc. Once she finished spitting, she moaned, rolled her eyes and told him it was normal. Once she fixed herself something cool to drink, the two decided to sit out on the balcony and catch the cool breeze. It was sunset, and they could faintly hear music from the other hotel across town. That's where Clavin was currently holding one of his fights before meeting with the German doctor. Billy couldn't help but like seeing the little swell he now noticed in her belly. She seemed tired, and a little annoyed by being so bored, but told him otherwise she was feeling just fine. Billy and her were spending the hour sitting, him drinking whiskey, her drinking her tea.

Tonight he had brought a few things with him. Holding the box, she stared at it. Billy pointed.

"That's all of my savings. I counted, there is at least thirty-eight thousand dollars there."

Raising an eyebrow Vera opened the box before instantly her brow wrinkled. Reaching in, she took out a small red gold ring. Looking across at him, she held it out.

"What about this?"

"That's your wedding ring. Once we get settled I'll pick you out something nicer."

Vera smiled looking at it before she slipped it on her finger. Admiring her hand, she held it up and sadly smiled.

"I love it."

Billy smirked, leaning over and cupping her cheek kissing her. Their mouths softly opened and closed before he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you Blue..."

In that instant, Billy knew his mistake. His face crumpled, almost in pain before he slowly let go of her and pulled back. When he opened his eyes, instead of being greeted by anger, he saw sad, but understanding eyes. Billy lowered his head ashamed.

"I'm so sorry..."

Reaching forward, Vera stroked his stubble covered cheek.

"Shhh...it's okay."

Billy shook his head.

"No it's not..."

"You loved her, you miss her...nothing is ever going to change that. I know you love me, and this baby...but in a different way. Trust me, it's okay."

Sighing, Billy looked at her.

"I just want to...take care of you...I..."

Vera smiled and set down the box, Playing with her ring, she smiled.

"You going to tell Calvin?"

"This weekend, he'll be mad as Hell but I honestly don't care."

"Well, come on...let's get into bed, you got a long ride back tomorrow."

Standing, she offered her hand, helping Billy up. The two stood together, facing each other before Billy's hand slipped down, touching her stomach. Th two lifted each other's eyes.

 **That night...**

Billy laid awake laying beside Vera who was fast asleep. The thin moonlight drifted in through the curtains. Laying there, he listened to Vera's breathing, all the while laying awake thinking of Blue. He hated he was feeling like this, but knowing how he was really leaving this place put into focus what he was really leaving behind. Thinking of Blue's faded eyes, he wished more than anything at this exact moment that it was really her laying in bed with him. That it was her pregnant with his child. That it was them planning on getting married and leaving this fresh hell behind. Kissing Vera's bare shoulder, he sighed laying back, knowing he wouldn't sleep for a very long time.

 **The next morning...**

Billy found Vera fitting on the balcony early the next morning. Tucking in his shirt, he walked out. Vera was looking over the railing.

The men were getting ready, Calvin's carriage getting set up as he shouted orders at everyone. Billy knew he needed to get down there quick.

"Is that the slave you were talking about?"

Billy walked over and saw where Vera was looking. The men on the horses were a little further down the street. Instantly Billy felt nothing but disgust looking down. There he saw him sitting on the horse, hat on acting like he owned the place. Rolling his eyes, he fixed his cufflink.

"Yep, that's him."

"Wow...a slave on a horse. I've seen it all."

"He isn't even a slave the boys said. He's supposed to be a free man. A Goddamn nigger on a horse...Jesus..."

Vera leaned against the railing and stared down at the man with serious eyes before she sat back. She had been up almost an hour now, her head pounding. Sitting back, she gently rubbed her temples. Instantly Billy saw.

"You all right?"

"I'm okay, just feeling a little winded."

Billy knelt down beside her and smiled. Leaning forward, he kissed her softly. Their mouths opened and closed before he pulls back and gently ttugged her on her earlobe.

"Take care of yourself okay? I'll see you in three days."

Vera nodded, looking a little pale.

"Allright."

"I love you."

Vera smirked, as if she knew he was just saying it to say it. Instead, she smiled, leaned over and kissed his scruffy cheek.

"Three days, see you then."

Smiling, he tipped his hat to her before turning and leaving. The last thing Vera heard of him was his spurs loudly clinking. It was the last time she ever saw him again. Billy joined the others, riding along where he met that slave who worked with the German doctor. The slave who instantly rubbed Billy the wrong way. Niggers like this were the type that had raped and killed his Blue. Niggers like this couldn't be trusted. That night, while the big house was holding a dinner, he went around back to the cemetery. Kneeling by Blue's grave, he gently picked away a few pieces of grass and sighed.

"I wish I could just see you Blue...just one more time..."

That's when he heard the loud thunder of gunshots. Listening, at first he thought it could be thunder. Seconds later, Sean and a few others came running.

"Billy! It's the big house!"

Billy jumped up, running and drawing his pistol. Still hearing the gunshots and men scrambling to run in, he dashed towards the parlor windows. Climbing in, he spotted Broomhilda and grabbed her.

 **The Next morning...**

Billy left the barn where Django was strung up, making his way towards the main house where Laura was waiting. Calvin was dead, the big house practically destroyed, and eleven men in total dead, including Butch. When Billy came this close to cutting Django's nuts off he thought of that animal who raped and murdered his Blue. As he walked, he thought of Vera back in town. He thought of his unborn child, and he thought of his unknown future. As horrible as it seemed, he knew in the long run no matter how hard he tried to be a good husband and father, or followed Laura Lee's orders in his last day or so in the plantation...it all wouldn't mean anything. Blue was still dead, and he wouldn't feel the same until he was with her again. That evening, he finally was put out of his misery. Dressed in his suit, he went with Cora, Laura, Stephen, and the few others for Calvin's funeral.

He hated to admit it, but he was relieved Calvin was finally dead. Walking back, they entered the blood stained walls of Candyland, only to hear Django's chilling voice from the top of the stairs. When Billy approached, blood boiling Django drew his guns in a flash, hitting him straight into the shoulder, sending pieces of muscle flying as blood squirted out. Flying backwards, Billy cried out in pain, rolling across the carpet.

"Billy Crash, now where were we? Oh that's right, last time I saw you, you had your hands on my..."

Another bullet was fired, straight into Billy's crotch. The pain was unbearable, sending him into a white lighting bolt of pain which caused him to scream, his entire body going into shock. Laura cried from the pallor doorway watching as blood sprayed upward. Billy screamed as loud as he could, before turning slightly over.

"DJANGO YOU BLACK BASTARD!"

"The D is silent hillbilly."

With that Django fired once more, this time the bullet going straight into his heart. Seconds later the horrible pain stopped and Billy Crash was dead. Less than seven minutes later Candy Land fell, exploding and Billy's remains were destroyed. For a few mere moments Billy floated in and out of a thick dark haze before he could faintly hear Blue's gentle voice calling him.

 _"Come on Billy, it's time to go home..."_

 **The next morning...**

Vera was on the balcony reading when she received news of the massacre of Candyland spread fast and by the time Vera had gotten a ride over there, the main house had burned down to a crumbling wreck. Standing there, looking at the smoking remains she shook her head. Everyone had different theories on what exactly had happened. Whoever was left on the plantation figured it was some slaves, or whoever had started the shootout that claimed Calvin's life the night before.

A few search parties were sent out, but Vera figured whoever did indeed do this were long gone. As horrible as it seemed, she knew whatever these people did, including Billy...they most likely had it coming. Walking over to the cemetery, she searched in the blazing hot sun before finally spotting Blue's grave. Shaking her head she glared at it before rubbing her stomach.

"Well Blue, he's all yours. You may have him in death...but I'll have the only piece of him that still exists."

Turning, she never came back. Robert's burnt up remains were buried along with the others in an unmarked grave less than fifteen feet away from Blue's grave.

 **Several months later.**

Vera screamed leaning forward, hair hanging down as sweat rolled down her face. Doc Miller worked before finally she collapsed back. Holding the squirming screaming baby, Doc Miller smiled.

"It's a boy!"

Vera laid back exhausted and drained. Moments later, the baby was brought over to her, wrapped up and still bloody.

"He sure looks healthy honey."

Vera sat slightly up, holding onto the baby with complete wonder and awe. Sitting there, she stared down feeling weak. She was currently living down in Florida. She had left town shortly after the fall of Candyland, taking her and Billy's money and never looking back again. She was living in town, currently looking at property on the shoreline. She had more than enough money to keep her comfortable for the next few years and as her pregnancy went on, night after night she thought of Billy. Whatever had happened at Candyland, Billy had met a terrible horrible end. Now she held his son.

"Got a name picked out?"

"William...his name is William."

 **Two years later...**

Vera had a handkerchief tied around her hair as she stood picking oranges. She had married a slight older farmer when William was just a few months old. He owned over ten acres of land where they grew oranges and berries. He treated her and William well, and she was content, She loved her husband, but she still knew she would never give him any children.

William would be her first and last child. The wedding ring Billy had given her she had stashed away, hoping someday maybe, just maybe she would give it to William when he met a girl he like well enough. Standing in the hot Florida sun, she gently hummed as William waddled around, rolling oranges that had fallen on the ground. He was gurgling and giggling to himself. They were near the back dirt road where travels passed by.

This morning the two after breakfast had headed out to pick some fruit. William kept picking up and dropping oranges, laughing to himself. Even at two years old, William was the spitting image of his father. Just then the sound of horses came. Vera looked over and saw a carriage passing by. She saw the two passengers and nearly froze. It was that black slave, and his wife. Both were dressed nicely, sitting side by side. A straw hat on his head. Riding by, the man's eyes locked with Vera's stunned ones.

She could have screamed, she could have shouted and stopped them. Hell, she could have scooped her baby up and ran to the house to get Joel to fetch the law. Instead, she simply stood there by the trees and stared at them. He looked back at her, not knowing who she was or that almost three years ago he had killed the father of the little boy who stood beside her. Vera simply stood there, and noticed that the wife had a newborn held close to her chest. Sighing, she had no more fight left in her. Turning away she continued to pick fruit, listening to the sound of the horses clop by. Minutes later once she got her breathing under control and she knew they were gone, she broke out of her trance when Willam tugged on her skirt.

"Mamma! Mamma!"

Vera smiled looking down at her son's chubby little cheeks. He smiled, holding up an orange.

"Thanks baby."

William giggled and waddled back to pick up more oranges. Watching him, she knew the real reason why she ignored that man and his wife. It was because deep down in her heart she knew this man was the reason why Billy was back with Blue.

The love of his life.

Smiling, sadly, she continued picking oranges.

 _ **Somewhere else...**_

Billy was sitting in a field underneath the warm comforting sun. He sat back as Blue laid against him, her head back in his lap. She was humming softly. Opening his eyes, he looked down at her sweet face. Her eyes no longer faded, but clear and full of sight.

"What are you looking at Billy Crash?"

Billy smiled brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Nothing darling, nothing at all."

Smiling, he sat with her underneath the warm heavenly sun.

 **The End.**


End file.
